Somone to Hold
by nacobe
Summary: What could possibly stop Yamucha and ChiChi from getting married? Why haven't some secrets come out unitl now! What does Vegeta have to do with all of this? Please R
1. Feelings Withheld

**_Someone to Hold_**

**_By NaCoBe_**

**_Hello everyone. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned Saiyajin Revived, it's just that my friends kept asking where I did come off with the Yamucha and ChiChi thing. Well, for one, when I watched DBZ during the android saga it seemed like ChiChi and Yamucha developed a since of support for one another. Also, during the World Tournament video they were always sitting next to each other. Anyway, they kind of seem right for each other and Goku's death seemed like something that would bring them closer together. Goku and ChiChi fans, don't hate!! I love the couple just as much as the next person! Anyway, I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT, but if Akira wants to get it to me, I'LL TAKE IT!!_**

_**Oh yeah I forgot, READ AND RESPONSE!! PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE, WITH SUGAR ON TOP??**_

_**Dammit!! I forgot this is a song fic. I also don't own 'Someone to Hold' by 112. is the song.**_

* * *

**Feelings Withheld**

_Sometimes I stare at my bed_

_Knowing that no one's there_

Something is telling me

_That you fell the way I do_

ChiChi walked through the forest picking berries for the dessert she had planned on making. It was a beautiful day and she was feeling better today than she had in a long time. She came to a fork in the trail that she always walked, and turned left. She looked at the forest animals gathering food and she smiled. She found the berry patch that she was looking for and began picking berries and placing them in the baskets she brought with her. She blinked her eyes furiously, fighting back the memories that were trying to invade her mind. She and Goku used to do this together. She, alone, could never pick enough berries to make dessert and keep have some for Goku to eat on the way back to the house. She stopped picking, the memories were too strong in her mind to fight off. She sat on the ground and began to cry.

"Goku why did you have to go," she moaned softly as she rubbed the large mound of her stomach. ChiChi was eight months pregnant with she and Goku's second child. It had become a difficult pregnancy, mainly because of her depression. She forced herself to get over her mourning mainly for Gohan's and her unborn child's sake, but she still felt dead inside. Her father and friends stopped by on a regular basis to check on her, even Vegeta and Piccolo stopped by once a week. Both fighters usually had an excuse like they wanted to make sure Gohan is still training.

"ChiChi are you out here?" ChiChi turned towards the sound of the voice. Shortly after she saw Yamucha searching profusely for her.

"I'm over here Yamucha," ChiChi said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Yamucha followed the sound of her soft voice and came to sit next to her. He placed his hand on ChiChi's shoulder and looked into the widow's brown eyes.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you." Yamucha glanced over ChiChi's body checking for blood. ChiChi smiled at her friend and said,

"I'm fine. I just came out here to pick some berries for dessert tonight." Yamucha looked at the baskets of berries ChiChi picked. He knew she picked too many berries for a dessert for her, Gohan, and the Ox-King but didn't want to tell her. It would only open up the infected wound in her soul. He smiled at her and said in a soft tone,

"I think you have enough berries for a dessert. Let me get you back home. You should've been out here by yourself anyway." ChiChi looked at Yamucha then looked away. She didn't feel like arguing with him about how to care for herself. Yamucha stood up and helped ChiChi up, then grabbed the three baskets full of berries.

The two friends walked back to the Son house in silence. ChiChi was used to Yamucha's presence around the house, he came by almost everyday to help her out around the house. Yamucha had started back playing baseball and came by after every practice and home game. When he had away games he would call to make sure ChiChi was eating and sleeping, and that Gohan had done his homework and his chores. When he was around, he would help ChiChi out by doing laundry and doing the cleaning he felt was too strenuous for her to do in her condition. He also helped Gohan fish and gather firewood. Yamucha had, in a sense, become a stand-in for Goku.

When ChiChi and Yamucha were in the house he set the berries on the kitchen table. He looked at ChiChi and realized that the woman has dark circles around her eyes.

"ChiChi, how much sleep have you had? You look tired." ChiChi walked past Yamucha, she was grateful for the man's help but she couldn't stand him being so overly nurturing.

"I had enough, besides, I need to cook dinner. Daddy will be over soon and Gohan will be home soon from sparring with Piccolo." ChiChi then began to gather vegetables from the refrigerator. Yamucha grabbed her hand and said,

"I'll take care of dinner. I want you to go and take a nice bath and get some rest." ChiChi looked at Yamucha, smiled and said,

"Yamucha you can't cook worth anything, I've tasted you cooking." Yamucha smiled back at ChiChi and said,

"I know but I'm one mean orderer. I'm going to get take-out for you, your dad, and Gohan. I know this great American restaurant, you guys would like it. Right now I'm going to prepare a bath for you." Yamucha nudged ChiChi out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room, he then went to newly added master bathroom Bulma had built onto the house.

He ran warm water into the huge tub then added powdered milk to the bathwater. He looked at the window and saw a bundle of flowers in a vase on the sill. He took three of the flowers and pulled the petals off of their stems and placed the them in the water. ChiChi then entered the washroom in a thick white bathrobe. Yamucha smiled and the excepting woman and said to her,

"It's all yours madam," and bowed towards the woman. ChiChi smiled and pushed Yamucha out of the bathroom. Yamucha closed the door and leaned against it for a moment.

Yamucha, you gotta stop feeling this way for her. She still loves Goku. You're just here to help her through her pregnancy.

Yamucha headed downstairs to call the restaurant to place a dinner order large enough for Gohan to full and not eat ChiChi's and the Ox King's portion. He also placed a separate order for himself to take home with him. To occupy his time, Yamucha went outside to chop more firewood.

* * *

Gohan arrived home and headed directly for the kitchen expecting to see his mother fusing over the stove. His face dropped when he saw she wasn't I the kitchen and that she hadn't started dinner. He noticed the baskets of berries sitting on the table and he thought to himself.

_She's depressed again. If I had killed Cell, daddy would be here and she would be happy._

The young boy headed up stairs towards his parents' room. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply from his mother. When he didn't receive one his slowly opened the door. He saw ChiChi asleep in her bathrobe, her hair still wet from her bath. Gohan sighed and went to place a blanket over his mother. Gohan then heard the sound of chopping outside. He went to the window and saw Yamucha chopping wood. Gohan smiled and tiptoed out the room. Once he was out of the room he ran downstairs and out the backdoor.

Yamucha saw Gohan look out of ChiChi's window and heard him come out the backdoor. He stopped chopping wood and turned to acknowledge the boy.

"What's up Gohan! You have fun with Piccolo?" Gohan stopped about ten feet in front of Yamucha and shook his head. He enjoyed Yamucha's company and he knew his mother seemed somewhat happy when the man came around. For those that reason alone, he welcomed Yamucha in his family's home with open arms. Gohan looked at Yamucha and asked him,

"Is mom okay? I found her asleep in her bathrobe and her hair wet. She didn't even fix dinner." Yamucha smiled at his friend's oldest child and said,

"Yeah, she's fine. She went walking in the forest and most likely tired herself out. Don't worry about dinner, I got that covered." Gohan looked at Yamucha warily and hoped the man meant he was taking them out.

"You're not cooking are you? I tasted your cooking." Yamucha frowned and replied,

"No! I'm not cooking. I ordered take out. As a matter of fact, I need to pick it up. I'll be back in a little while." With that Yamucha took off towards West City.

* * *

When Yamucha returned, he found Gohan studying and the Ox-King watching TV. He announced he was back with dinner and both males were at the table in a heartbeat. He set bags of food on the table and let them serve themselves. Gohan took a bite of the food and asked,

"Yamucha what is this? It's great!" The Ox-King nodded in agreement. Yamucha smiled and said,

"They're called chili-cheese hotdogs." The man watched his two friends' faces drop. He laughed at the fact he knew what they were thinking.

"They're not made out of dogs. It's made from beef. Some weird American gave it that name and it stuck." Both Gohan and the Ox-King sighed out of relieve and continued to eat. Yamucha turned to leave the kitchen and saw ChiChi enter the kitchen. She looked totally refreshed and even had a little color in her cheeks. She didn't have her hair in her usual tight bun. She wore loose with it cascading around her slim shoulders and down her back. She wore a lilac dress that made her seem as if she was glowing. Yamucha looked at her awestricken.

_She looks like a fairy tale princess. She is so beautiful. Stop Yamucha! That's Goku's wife!_

ChiChi took notice to Yamucha's face and blushed slightly. She's noticed him watching her around the house a couple of times before but never said a thing. It made her feel good that she still had enough beauty to catch a man's attention, even in her third trimester of pregnancy. She walked past Yamucha and kissed her father and son on the cheek before joining them for dinner. She watched her son devour the chili cheese hotdogs and came to the conclusion they must be good. She took a bit of the popular American food and spit it back out.

"Yamucha was is this gunk! I can't eat this!" Yamucha was prepared for ChiChi's response. He'd grown accustomed to her fickle taste buds throughout the pregnancy. He came behind her chair and placed a chef salad in front of her and said,

" I knew you would say that so I got this for you. It's more to your liking." ChiChi turned and smiled at the man behind her. Yamucha was trying his best to ignore the sweet smell of ChiChi's skin. He slowly straightened up and stood behind her for a moment longer. ChiChi tasted the salad and smiled loving its taste. Yamucha smiled, happy that he made a wise choice of food for her.

He started towards the back door, leaving for the night, then Gohan said,

"Yamucha, you don't have a game or practice tomorrow, so why don't you stay here." Both ChiChi and Yamucha looked at Gohan with surprise on their face. The Ox-King looked at his daughter and his daughter's friend curios to what their expressions meant. Gohan didn't notice the look and continued,

"You can sleep on the couch. That way you don't have to do the traveling back and forth. You have one of your training gi here so you have a change of clothes. Come it'll be fun, like a sleepover." Gohan looked at his mother hoping she wouldn't refuse. He had made the suggestion for her sake.

If she has someone to talk until she falls asleep she won't be able to cry herself to sleep. Then she could have at least one peaceful night's sleep.

Yamucha looked at Gohan and ChiChi. He didn't notice the Ox-King looking at him. He saw that Gohan was looking at awaiting an answer. He took in a deep breath and said,

"That's fine with me if ChiChi is okay with it." Gohan looked at his mother with pleading eyes.

"Mom? Is it okay?" ChiChi turned to look at Yamucha and back to her son.

Oh, boy, can I handle Yamucha sleeping in my house? I mean I can deal him being around it the daytime but at night? Look at Gohan, he really wants this. I guess I can handle it.

"It's fine with me, but Gohan remember you have to studying to do tomorrow." ChiChi looked at her son with a stern look, glanced at Yamucha, then went back to eating her salad. Yamucha came to sit at the table in his usual spot, opposite ChiChi, where Goku used to sit and began to eat his dinner.

* * *

Later that night Yamucha was in the living room watching TV when Gohan came to sit next him. Yamucha acknowledged the boy and went back to watching TV. He noticed that Gohan was still looking at him and decided that the child wanted to talk. Yamucha turned off the TV and looked at Gohan,

"What's up kiddo."

"Nothing" Yamucha gave Gohan a strange look knowing the boy was lying. He also knew that Gohan was just shy of being a genius and could easily fool an adult.

"You sure, because I see a little worry in your eyes." Gohan knew then his mind game wouldn't work on Yamucha this time.

"Well Yamucha, I noticed my mom is happier when you come around. I'm just curious why. I mean I've been good by studying and doing my chores but she still cries. Even when grandpa comes around she cries, but with you it's different. She laughs and jokes when you're around. Even when she's still sad, she won't cry when you're around. What do you do to her?" Gohan looked at Yamucha with a hint of desperation in his eye. Yamucha knew Gohan still held a lot of guilt about Goku's death although everyone, including Vegeta, told him it wasn't his fault. Everyone decided it was something Gohan would have to realize himself.

"Well Gohan, I've known your mom and dad for a long time and sometimes when people have someone to reflect on the past with they tend to feel a little better. Don't think that ChiChi doesn't realize that you're helping help more and that you're still going through a hard time because she does. She's very proud of you and loves you very much. Heck, I'm proud of you too. You're growing up too become a very intelligent and well rounded young man. And Gohan, just to let you know I'm here to help you with whatever you need." Yamucha tousled the pre-teen's hair and smiled at him. Gohan in turn jumped into Yamucha's arms and gave him a big hug.

Neither of them knew ChiChi was sitting on top of the stairs listening to the entire conversation. She sighed and looked at a picture of Goku hanging on the wall by the stairs. She thought to herself,

_Goku, Yamucha's being so nice and caring to us. If it wasn't for him, I don't know if I could make through most days. I tried using Gohan as my support source but I feel wrong doing that. He's still a little boy even though he's the strongest in the universe. I should be his support. But he reminds me of you so much that sometimes it's unbearable at times. Would you hate me if I let Yamucha in my heart? Please give me some sign that you'd understand._

ChiChi heard Yamucha and Gohan downstairs laughing and felt it was an appropriate time to go down stairs. The expectant woman waddled down the stairs. When Yamucha saw her he rushed over to help her the rest of the way. She quietly thanked him and sat in the nearest chair.

"Gohan go wash up for bed," she managed to get out between breaths. Gohan quickly obliged and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Yamucha sat on the couch looking at ChiChi. She looked at him and said,

"You're going to have to help me get back into shape after I have this kid." Yamucha laughed and said,

"No problem boss lady. I'm at your service." ChiChi smirked at the man and added,

"Well since you're at my service, get me a glass of water." Yamucha got up and said in a military style voice,

"Yes Ma'am!," and left the headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

**_This ain't the end. But it won't be as long as Saiyajin Revived. Tell me what you think. G/C fans, again, DON"T HATE!! PEACE!!_**


	2. Feelings Revealed

**Feelings Revealed**

**_What's up y'all!! Thank you for all the reviews!! Now that's what I call LOVE! I hope you enjoy this chapter also. Again, I don't on DB/DBZ/DBGT, nor do I own 'Someone to hold' by 112, I don't get any money for this, but if you want to pay me or give me the epic series, DO YOUR THING CHICKEN WING!!_**

**_Enjoy!!_**

* * *

_I dream of you all the time_

_Wishing that you were mine_

_Feeling so empty_

_Hoping you think of me_

_I need you here tonight_

It was 2:30am. Gohan was in his room, supposed to be asleep. He could hear the blithe laugh from his mother and Yamucha chuckle from time to time. She and Yamucha had been downstairs talking since he went to bed at 9:30pm. He didn't know what they were talking about but he was happy that whatever it was made her laugh so much. The boy smiled and turned his body to fall asleep. Right before he fell into slumber he could've sworn he heard his father voice tell him Yamucha would be around for a while.

"…It was at the very end of the ceremony that I realized my fly was opened. ChiChi, I didn't have on any underwear!! I stood up on the stage for a half hour giving everyone a peep show!! I was so embarrassed. So that why my teammates called me 'Hang low'. The media thinks it's for another reason though." Yamucha looked over at ChiChi flushed-face. ChiChi was leaning on his shoulder laughing, teary eyed. Yamucha knew she hadn't laugh like that in almost a year. It made him happy to hear the woman's beautiful laugh ring throughout her house, even if it was at his expense.

When she finished her laughing episode, ChiChi looked at Yamucha, who was still looking at her. She found herself getting lost in the man's dark eyes, Yamucha knew he was already lost. The two friends abruptly broke their eye contact and looked to different parts of the room. The room that was filled with laughter less than five minutes ago had become deathly quiet. ChiChi was the one who broke the silence.

"Thank you Yamucha." Yamucha looked over at ChiChi, not sure exactly what she was talking about.

"For the story? No problem! I have more of those." He stopped talking when ChiChi looked at him. She had tears streaming down her face. He hadn't seen her cry in months. He knew she cried, Gohan attested to that earlier, but ChiChi never allowed Yamucha to see her shed a tear. Now that she was crying it brought a since of panic in the pit of he stomach. Yamucha held ChiChi close to him. "ChiChi whatever is wrong, you can tell me. I'm here for you." ChiChi looked up at Yamucha and saw the man had tears building up in his eyes.

"No. Thank you for being here. I wouldn't have made it this far without you. I doubt Gohan would've either. I owe everything I have to you." Yamucha blinked desperately trying to keep this tears from falling. One fell and ChiChi wiped it away. Yamucha instinctively grabbed her small hand and placed it back on his face. ChiChi snuggled up closer to Yamucha and closed her eyes. They both fell asleep in this position.

Before Yamucha fell asleep he thought to himself. He hoped, somehow, that Goku could hear him.

_I hope ChiChi and Gohan know I would give my life for them. I love both of them so much. They are the family that I always dreamed of having. Goku, I hope you know that I would never hurt them and you understand why I want to be with ChiChi. I'll never hurt them. I also what you to know that I would never try to take your place or make them forget you. I just want to make sure that they are happy, loved and safe._

Yamucha then began to drift deeply into sleep. Before he went to sleep he thought he saw and heard Goku. Standing by the fireplace. The dead Saiyajin was smiling at him as he said,

"Yamucha I know you love my family. You actions over the past eight months have shown that. If ChiChi accepts you, there nothing I can do. Just treat them right."

_If I'm all alone_

_And you're all alone_

_Ain't nothing wrong_

_Having Someone to Hold_

* * *

Gohan walked downstairs expecting to find Yamucha asleep on the couch and his mother preparing his breakfast. When he saw neither one of the adults were where he thought they would be, he ran back upstairs. The boy noticed an attraction between his mother and Yamucha but thought it was just two friend who liked being around each other; like his enjoys being around Piccolo. He figured his mom and Yamucha went to hang out and do whatever it is they do. He was heading to the large washroom in his parent's room and saw a note on the door of his bedroom as he passed it.

_Gohan,_

_Yamucha and I went for a walk. There are some left over chili-cheese dogs in the refrigerator. Enjoy yourself!! Don't forget you have studying to do. I will quiz you when I come back. We will be back soon._

_Love always,_

_Mom_

Gohan smiled and ran downstairs to polish of the rest of his new-found favorite food.

* * *

Yamucha and ChiChi walked slowly through the forest. The two close friends were unusually quiet in comparison to last night's correlation. ChiChi stopped walking thinking it was time to break the thick silence between she and her longtime friend.

"Yamucha, I have a confession to make. I've, um, I've… how do I say this. Ever since I first met you I had a little crush on you. I quickly pushed it aside because I loved Goku and it was evident that you loved Bulma. Well, ever since you been around I find that crush being pushed up again. What I'm saying is, I've come to rely on your more than as a friend. I'm beginning to see you more as my companion. I don't know if that's wrong because it hasn't even been a year since Goku's been gone but I know what I'm feeling. If you don't feel the same I understand but I don't want this to ruin our friendship." ChiChi's back was turned to Yamucha and her eyes were closed. She was afraid to turn around because Yamucha's expression might say something she didn't want to see or hear. She felt his strong hand on her shoulder, she took in a deep breath and turned to find Yamucha smiling.

"You don't know how much I wanted to hear you say that. I've always been infatuated with you, but never said anything because I thought it would be in appropriate. ChiChi, I'm in love with you." Yamucha smiled down at the woman, who had a look of relief on her face. She wrapped her arms around him the best way she could, provided her large stomach limiting her reach. Yamucha extended his arm around her to complete the embrace. Both of them were thinking how was Gohan and the rest of their friends going to accept this.

* * *

Gohan was sitting on the couch reading his history book when his mother and friend returned home. He looked up and saw his mother had a smile on her face. He smiled a brighter smile and moved his books so she could sit beside him. ChiChi sat next to her son and Yamucha sat in the chair next to the couch. Gohan set his book down noticing that his mother wanted to say something to him.

"Yes mom?" ChiChi sucked in a deep breath and looked at Yamucha, who nodded. She rubbed her stomach and said to Gohan,

"Gohan, I have something very important to tell you. First off let me say, I love you and there's nothing that can change that. I do know this has been a rough year for you and I'm proud of you for being so strong, especially when I couldn't." Gohan looked at his mother and knew whatever she was about to say he might not like.

"Mom I know. You have had it rough too. But if I would've just taken care of Ce-" ChiChi cut him off.

"No. Everything happens for a reason sweetie. I don't ever want to hear you beat yourself up for your father's death. You did what destiny called for you to do. Everyone is proud of you, even Vegeta, I want you to be proud of yourself. Now Gohan, what I need to tell you can affect me, you and the baby. As you know me and you have had it pretty rough since your dad died. Our love for each other kept us going but our friends helped us not drown in pity." Gohan looked at his mother, confused at where she was going with this.

"I know we own them a lot, especially Yamucha." Gohan looked at Yamucha and smiled. Yamucha smiled back at the Human/ Saiyajin hybrid, hoping he would still be smiling in a couple of minutes. ChiChi was happy Gohan mentioned Yamucha because she didn't know how to lead this conversation on.

"Yes baby, especially Yamucha. You know Yamucha has been coming around to keep me and you company. Well, Gohan when two adults, who don't have companions spend a lot of time together, they tend to get closer to each other. Sweetie that has happened between me and Yamucha. We have become closer than friends over the past eight months and I want to know if you are able to be comfortable with that." Gohan looked at his mother surprised. He looked at Yamucha with a little anger in his eyes. He stood and said to Yamucha,

"Are you letting Yamucha take daddy's place? Don't you still love daddy?" ChiChi looked at her son with hurt in her eyes. She didn't think her son would ever fear someone taking his father's place.

"Gohan, no dear! Yamucha will never take Goku's place. I still love your father and I always will. It's just that Yamucha and me care for each other deeply. We are both in a situation where we need someone around us." Gohan didn't understand what ChiChi meant. In retaliation, he said,

"You've got me, mom. You don't need Yamucha to love you."

"Gohan I mean another adult. The type of love and companionship your daddy gave me." Gohan looked at Yamucha and yelled,

"You can't take my daddy's place!! I won't let you ever!!" Gohan ran out of the house and took off. Yamucha was about to go after him to further explain the situation until ChiChi intervened.

"Yamucha leave him be. He's scared and confused. That was a lot for an 11year old boy to take in. No matter how mature he acts he's still a kid and sees thing through kid eyes. He'll come around. Let's just let him work this out his way." Yamucha went to sit next to ChiChi and placed his arm around her. ChiChi laid her head on Yamucha's shoulder and sighed.

_I hope I'm doing the right_ _thing._

* * *

_**Okay, I know it was short but still, was it okay? I should have another chapter soon. I'm also updating Saiyajin Revived. Review. Please? Thank You **_

_**NaCoBe**_


	3. Finding Acceptance

**Finding Acceptance**

_**What's up y'all!! Sorry I took longer than normal getting this out. I'm having MAJOR writer's block on both of my stories. Right now I have a bad, bad headache from trying to write this. I hope it's good. If there are any spelling or grammar mistake let me know.**_

_** Again, I don't on DB/DBZ/DBGT, nor do I own 'Someone to hold' by 112, I don't get any money for this, but if you want to pay me or give me the epic series, DO YOUR THING CHICKEN WING!!**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

* * *

Gohan flew as fast as he could. He was so angry and upset that he hadn't realized he turned Super Saiyajin. He flew until he reached the area where the Cell Games occurred. He looked at the deep cater he caused when destroying Cell and walked over to it. Tears came to the young Saiyajin's eyes.

"DAD THIS ISN"T FAIR!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE US!! Mom's going to forget about you." Gohan fell to his knees and sobbed loudly, his body wracking violently.

The young child powered up to a tremendous level subconsciously sending a sense of alarm throughout the Z fighters, Yamucha included. Gohan's mentor and best friend, Piccolo was the first to arrive. The Namekian warrior looked around to see if the child was attempting to battle an enemy. When he saw Gohan on his knees and heard him sobbing loudly, he had his assumptions about why the child was here. Piccolo walked over to the child and placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"What wrong, kid?" Gohan turned and saw Piccolo and stood up and hugged his mentor tightly.

"It's all my fault. I let daddy die and now mom's going to forget him, and Yamucha trying to take his place." Piccolo looked behind him at the group behind him, hoping they can help him with this. He'd never dealt with any type of family counseling before. He motioned them to come closer with a nod. Krillin and Tien quickly moved in, while Vegeta and Yamucha slowly followed them. Vegeta glanced over at Yamucha, he heard Gohan and was curious to what the boy meant. While walking towards Gohan, Vegeta said to Yamucha,

"You weren't man enough to keep Bulma, so you decided to move to her best friend who's husband died not even a year ago? That's typical for you." Yamucha threw Vegeta an icy glare and said to the Saiyajin,

"Fuck off Vegeta, you don't know the situation. The only thing you're going to do is make Gohan more upset so leave." Yamucha stopped walking and looked at Vegeta, challenging him. It didn't matter the Saiyajin could kill him easily, it was a matter of pride. Vegeta looked at Yamucha and smirked.

"Do you really want to make a fool out of yourself human? Especially in front of all your friends?" Yamucha crouched into a fighting stance. Vegeta laughed and walked away, "You not worth the time idiot.," then walked away. Yamucha let out an unbeknown held breath and went to join the crowd around Gohan.

Before Yamucha could join the crowd, Krillin stood in front of him with a disapproving look on his face.

"Yamucha, how could you!? Goku is one of our best friends! To move in on his wife during her time of mourning? That's sick! You're just playing on her emotions! She's lonely and you know she won't deny you, especially with the baby coming along!" Yamucha attempted to explain but Krillin disregarded him and went back to Gohan's aide. Tien looked at his close friend and shook his head. He too, didn't approve of Yamucha having a relationship with ChiChi but he kept in mind that ChiChi is an adult and Yamucha couldn't have forced her into a relationship with him. Yamucha noticed Tien's expression and said to the royal guardian,

"Just say what you're feeling. Krillin and Vegeta have, so you should too." Tien turned his back on Yamucha and said,

"I'm not one to judge. Launch is the best thing in my life and everyone was against us being together. But I do want to know, are your intentions with ChiChi valiant? She's been through too much in the past five years, Yamucha. If you're going to play one of those games you played with Bulma, leave her alone. She might not bounce back from any damage you cause her."

Yamucha walked around to face Tien and said, "Tien look at me. Have I lost so much honor that you can't face me when you talk to me? I would never harm ChiChi, Gohan, or Goku's baby. I care deeply for all three. I want Gohan to understand that. I'm not going behind Goku's back trying to scoop up his family and make it mine. I would never do that. He his one of my best friends and I could dishonor him like that." Yamucha noticed that Gohan was listening in on the conversation, so he turned to him and knelt down to look in the youngster's eyes.

"Gohan I would never try to make you , your mother, or even the baby forget about your dad. He is one of my best friends. Your mother and I are talking about spending more time together as two individual adults, not as two old friends." Gohan looked at the men before him.

_How can he say he's my daddy's friend but wants to be my mom's boyfriend? I'm confused. What if he's lying?_

Gohan didn't say anything in response, he just looked at Yamucha with a blank face. Yamucha wanted to reach out a touch Gohan but didn't know what the boy was thinking. His face didn't show any emotion.

"Gohan I give you my promise that I would never hurt your family. I just want to make your mom happy and hopefully, you too. I may not be as strong as you but I will die trying to protect you. I know this will take you some time to get used to but give me a try, okay?" Gohan still had the same on his face but he did respond to Yamucha.

"Are you going to marry my mother? If so will I have to call you dad?" Yamucha smiled relieved the boy asked a question the average kid in his position would ask.

"No, me and your mom are not talking marriage at this time. We might not ever talk about it. But if, by some reason, we do get married, you can call me whatever you feel comfortable with." Vegeta injected then and said,

"Weak, stupid, shithead." Yamucha turned to look at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and said, " You said called you whatever we are comfortable with."

"Not you asshole!! I was talking to Gohan!" Gohan laughed at the comical scene that just occurred. Yamucha turned back to Gohan and said,

"So kiddo, we're still friends?" Gohan looked at Yamucha and said in response,

"I guess, but if my mom cries because of you. I will hurt you badly." Gohan's face showed he was serious about the last part.

Vegeta smiled that the boy was showing pride and honor for his family, like a Saiyajin should.

Gohan is growing to be more Saiyajin that his idiot father. He's lucky to have me, the Prince of all Saiyajins, to teach him about his culture. And whatever this fool messes up on, I'll correct.

Yamucha smiled at the growing boy before him and nodded his head in respect. He then looked at Piccolo, who was totally indifferent about the entire situation. Yamucha nodded at the young boy's sensei and stood up. The man looked at his long time friend Krillin hoping the man would understand the situation. Krillin turned his head away in discuss. He wasn't about to accept this so easily. Vegeta took off once his figured Gohan was okay. Tien looked at Yamucha and nodded his head. Yamucha turned to take off in flight. Before he left, he said to he fellow friends and senshi,

"I just want to assure you that I'm not doing this as a game. I really care for ChiChi and she feels the same for me. Hopefully you will be able to accept this once you see that we both are happier around each other," he then took off to the sky.

* * *

"You what!! What wrong with you!!," Bulma screamed at the top of her lung, making baby Trunks jump out of his slumber. ChiChi bowed her head and said,

"Bulma there's nothing wrong with me. I was hoping you would give me some support." Bulma looked at her best friend not knowing what to say. She was shocked to find out that her best friend and ex-lover had escalated to something more than friends.

_I'm I jealous? I can't be! I left Yamucha after all. But I never expected him to go for my best friend neither! I know I should be mad at ChiChi but look at her, she lost her husband and she pregnant. I kind of understand her situation. I mean when I was pregnant and Vegeta wasn't around I know I needed someone._

Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by ChiChi setting a cup of tea in front of her. She looked at the expecting woman and saw that she needed some support from her . Bulma sighed and turned to look at her son who had went back into his nap. She looked at her best friend and said, "But ChiChi, it's Yamucha, and Goku hasn't been dead for a whole year. I know you're lonely but why run to my ex!?" ChiChi looked the blue haired woman in the eyes and said barely above a whisper,

"I didn't run to anyone Bulma. For the past seven, eight months, Yamucha has been around me more than anyone, including my own son. When I stayed in bed for days, who do you think made sure Gohan ate and studied and my daddy was well taken care of. Yamucha. When I fix too much food he would attempt to eat it all to keep from realizing I was cooking for my dead husband. When I sit here day in and day out wondering how to go on without Goku and I cry myself sick at times. There's only one person out of all of my friends that constantly makes me feel stronger. That's Yamucha.," ChiChi was still speaking just above a whisper but her words were very harsh. Bulma looked in the woman's dark eyes and saw pure anger. ChiChi continued,

"He's been here to support me. In the process I begin to feel more and more for him. Now if you as my friend can't accept that, that's tough on you. I'm not looking for your approval, I'm telling you out of respect that you 'are' my best friend and he 'was' your lover." ChiChi went back to the stove to get the tea kettle. Bulma sat at the table quietly contemplating whether or not she was willing to lose her best friend over this.

_I don't want to lose her friendship over this. Maybe I am overreacting. It's not like they're talking marriage here. She just needs someone around. I do understand that._

"It's going to take some getting used to ChiChi, but I don't want to ruin our friendship over this. I do respect the fact that you did tell me though. Just promise me one thing, okay?" ChiChi looked at her longtime friend, who holding back tear, and asked in a softer, more gentler tone,

"What is it B-chan?" Bulma looked at ChiChi, damning herself that a single tear fell from her eye. She scooted her chair closer to ChiChi and said,

"Don't fall in love with him. That's when he starts to break your heart. No matter how much he proclaims his love to you don't give all of yourself to him."

Before ChiChi could respond Bulma hugged the younger woman tightly and silently cried. ChiChi wrapped her arms around her and allowed the woman to cry out all of her painful memories of her and Yamucha's countless fights and arguments. ChiChi whispered in her friend's ear,

"I won't B-chan. I won't." She sighed and thought to herself.

_Can I control my love for someone?_

* * *

**_Okay I know it was short. But I had a hard time trying to get that out. I promise the next chapter will be longer._**


	4. Making Changes

Making Changes ****

Making Changes

What's up y'all!!!! Sorry I took longer than normal getting this out. I can't seem to write anything that I like. This is my best version of this chapter. I hope it's good. If there are any spelling or grammar mistake e-mail me a [nacobe@hotmail.com][1]

Again, I don't on DB/DBZ/DBGT, nor do I own 'Someone to hold' by 112, I don't get any money for this, but if you want to pay me or give me the epic series, DO YOUR THING CHICKEN WING!!!

Again, "…" is spoken, *…* is thoughts, ***** is telepathic conversation, ##### is flashbacks, is the song. 

Enjoy!!!!

****

__

Ooh your tender touch 

It means so much

It feels so right 

Having someone to hold

ChiChi sat in the Capsule Corp. yard watching Bulma play with Trunks. She smiled and rubbed her large mound. Gohan was at Yamucha's baseball game. She thought it would be a good idea for them to do something together. Over the past two weeks she felt tension from Gohan although he was trying to accept she and Yamucha's relationship. Bulma went on as nothing happened but even then ChiChi felt the awkwardness between them.

ChiChi saw Vegeta looking at her, Bulma, and Trunks from the doorway of the kitchen. 

__

*I wonder why he never joins the group. I'm going to ask him.*

ChiChi attempted to get off the lounger, but before she could get in a good position to get up Vegeta was next to her helping her out of the chair. 

"Thank you Vegeta," ChiChi said after taking a breath. Vegeta in turn nodded and began walking away. "Vegeta, wait, I want to talk to you." Vegeta turned and looked at ChiChi.

"What for woman. I don't have time for idol talk." ChiChi thought to herself,

__

*Why would he not have time? The only thing he does is train and eat.*

"I was wondering, why don't I ever see you join in when Bulma and Trunks are playing? Don't you love being around them?" ChiChi frowned at the last part of her question. Vegeta stared intensely at ChiChi, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. 

"I don't see a need to join in their frivolous interaction. Besides it seems to me they are fine without me." Vegeta began walking towards the house again. ChiChi said, mainly to herself, "That's not true. They're making due." Vegeta turned around and looked at ChiChi. He walked back over to her and said,

"How do you know that. Did Bulma say anything? Tell me." ChiChi looked at Vegeta with sorrow in her eyes. Memories of Goku and Gohan playing were flooding her mind.

"I just know. Vegeta, I know no one tells you what to do but let me do it just this once. Play with your family. You never know when one of you will be gone. Then it's too late and you wish you didn't spend all of your time being the serious one." ChiChi turned and walked away this time. Vegeta decided to ask a question that was bothering him for a while.

"Woman, I mean ChiChi, why are you attempting to mate with Yamucha? Are you looking for a father for Gohan and your unborn child?" ChiChi spun around furiously and snarled at Vegeta,

"My children have a father! Me being in a relationship with Yamucha has nothing to do with my children." Vegeta walked closer to ChiChi, hoping Bulma didn't hear the woman's outburst.

"Then why are you with him. You and I both know you will never be able to regard him like you do Kakkorot. Your bond won't let you. Everyone is worried about him leading you on but you are leading him on." Vegeta's face showed a slight expression of concern as he looked at ChiChi. ChiChi looked down and said in a low tone,

"Vegeta, I'm not leading Yamucha on. We both agreed to take this slowly. Anyway, there's nothing wrong with two lonely adults keeping each other company."

"There is when he thinks with time you and him could be life mates and you know that will never happen." Vegeta said as he helped ChiChi back onto the lounger. ChiChi looked at her late husband's counterpart and said,

" Who says I won't" 

Vegeta looked at ChiChi with admiration, a very rare thing for him. ChiChi was actually a bit frightened by the sudden soft expression on the man's face. Vegeta said in an almost casual voice,

"You would have been a great Saiyajin woman. I now understand why Kakkorot mated with you. But anyway, you know you won't take him as a mate. It just doesn't seem fitting to you. You can deny it all you want but your bond with your 'Goku' is too strong." 

ChiChi looked at Vegeta, surprised with the man's wisdom. She knew deep inside he was right but she couldn't admit it yet. Yamucha was being everything she wanted Goku to be. She sighed and looked at her best friend and godson play carelessly. Vegeta also looked on at his family's action. ChiChi looked up to Vegeta and said, 

"Vegeta, I don't want to deny my children the right to know about their legacy. Can I ask you a favor?"

Vegeta's eyes never left Bulma and Trunks as he nodded, indicating to ChiChi he was listening.

"Could you teach Gohan and my baby about their Saiyajin heritage? I know the race is practically extinct but it only right for them to learn who they are and why they have this tremendous gift." ChiChi began fiddling with a piece of thread on her dress. She felt kind of silly asking the man who threaten to kill her husband on several occasions to become a mentor for her children.

Vegeta looked down at ChiChi, surprised at what she just asked him. He had already decided to teach the Son children about the Saiyajin race but he thought he would have to sneak the history lessons in here and there. At that moment, every bad thing he thought about ChiChi became null and void. He respected the woman more than he did her husband. She had willingly accepted the part of her children race that was totally alien to her.

"I will teach them, but that will also mean they will learn that they are descendants of a lowly third class warrior. That way they will learn their place." ChiChi looked at Vegeta with a slight smirk on her face and said,

" You know Vegeta, it's funny how my lowly third class husband and son always seemed to out do you. Based on the events seen in the past, shouldn't they be a higher rank than you and Mirai Trunks? Just teach them about the race Prince. The ranking stuff is invalid here on earth. Humans/ Saiyajin hybrids make stronger Saiyajins. Look at Mirai Trunks." Vegeta smiled at ChiChi (actually it was more like a deep smirk) and said,

"Like I said, I will teach them." 

"Thank you very much Vegeta. Goku always said you were a nice guy once you get past the shittyness." ChiChi giggled to herself as Vegeta snarled. Vegeta turned to look at his family playing. Suddenly, he heard ChiChi gasp sharply. He turned to see her sweating profusely and furiously messaging her stomach.

"What are you doing woman!?" ChiChi looked up at Vegeta, her eyes full of pain, and said just above a whisper.

"A contraction, the third one in fifteen minutes. They're getting stronger. I need to get to the hospital Vegeta." Vegeta instantly scooped ChiChi in his arms and quickly went over to Bulma and Trunks. Bulma looked at ChiChi's expression and looked to her mate and said,

"Go. I'll call the her doctor and the ball park for Gohan." ChiChi added in a growl

"And Yamucha! He's my coach." Vegeta growled deep in his throat and took for with ChiChi towards West City General Hospital. 

While in mid air ChiChi howled in pain as her baby fought to enter a new world. Vegeta held ChiChi tight as each contraction hit harder and faster. Within minutes Vegeta and ChiChi landed in front of the hospital. Vegeta burst into the emergency entrance and said to the young nurse sitting at the desk,

"She needs a bed, NOW!!!" The young woman jumped out of her chair in response to the Saiyajin Prince's booming voice while three orderlies futilely attempted to get ChiChi into the wheel chair. Vegeta saw the men were making no progress with the expecting woman and quickly pushed them aside. All three men flew into a nearby wall and fell with a thud. 

"Fine, if you are that incompetent I will take her to the appropriate sector myself!!! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Vegeta lifted a screaming ChiChi back into his arms and ran through the hospital until he came to the area he remembered Bulma having Trunks in. To every one else in the hospital, Vegeta was just a strong gust of wind. ChiChi screamed as the strongest contraction yet came crashing down on her. Vegeta knew the child was coming very soon.

"Is Yamucha here? I need him here to coach me. Ahh!!!" ChiChi grabbed hold to the nearest thing she could get her hands on, which happened to be Vegeta's hair. The last full-blooded Saiyajin moaned loudly as the woman pulled at his dark mane. Finally a doctor came to Vegeta and asked,

" Are you the father?" Vegeta looked at the man as if he spoke a foreign language.

"No I am not! But does it really matter!? She will deliver almost immediately! Help her or I will kill you." The doctor looked at ChiChi, who was now covered in a layer of sweat. The doctor looked at Vegeta and said,

"Follow me. We need to get her into a room now." Vegeta humphed and then followed the aging man. ChiChi looked up at Vegeta with tears in her eyes and said,

"I can't do this by myself. I need Yamucha here with me." Vegeta looked down at the widow and sighed. 

__

*I never thought much of this woman, mainly because she is Kakkarot's mate. But now here she was begging someone to be with her to help deliver her child, a Saiyajin child.*

"I will remain with you during the birth of this child. That human doesn't know anything about assisting with a Saiyajin birth." Vegeta carried ChiChi into the delivery room and stuck to his word. He stayed by her side.

Goten's coming!!! Now things can get real interesting! R&R ~_~ NaCoBe

   [1]: mailto:nacobe@hotmail.com



	5. A new soul... A familiar face

**A new soul … A familiar face**

_**Hey all!! It's been a long time and I miss you all so much!! I hope you enjoy this chapter as you had the previous ones. I want to tell you about an e-mail I got. I think it was very inspiring. Someone, who asked to stay nameless, told me that this story is helping them come to terms with their mother death and their father's new girlfriend. Guys, when I read the e-mail, I actually cried. I never knew this story would help people. It makes me feel good. But I must inform the 'nameless one' (that's my name for the person) this story will take a turn of events in the future, so I hope you don't rely on it as a primary source of support. But in any case I thank you for your kind words and wish you the best of luck.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT. Nor do I own "Someone to hold" by 112. Please don't sue!!_**

* * *

Gohan cheered as Yamucha slide into the home plate. The players in the dugout smiled as they saw the young child beam with pride. As Yamucha entered the dugout, his teammates patted him on the back and congratulated for the grand slam. Gohan stood at the edge of the crowd waiting for Yamucha to come through. Yamucha smiled at the young demi-saiyajin and asked him,

"So are you enjoying yourself Gohan?" Gohan smiled and eagerly nodded his head. Yamucha laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. Gohan then opened a notebook and began writing. Yamucha had convinced ChiChi to let Gohan come to the game so he could take notes on the games and write a report about what he learned.

"Yamucha! Phone! It some lady," the team manager said in a teasing voice. Gohan looked up at Yamucha and Yamucha said,

"It's probably your mom making sure you're doing your research." Gohan shrugged his shoulders and went back to writing his notes.

"Hello, ChiChi?"

"No, it's Bulma, where's Gohan?" Yamucha rolled his eyes at the sound of Bulma's voice. He admitted to himself that he will always love the woman, but he hated the fact that she chose Vegeta over him.

"He's here with me. Why do you want to know?"

"Because ChiChi's in labor! Tell him to get to the West City General Hospital right away!" Yamucha gasped and dropped the phone. Gohan looked at Yamucha's pale face and ran over to him.

"Yamucha, what's wrong? Did mom say something?" Gohan secretly wished that she had broke up with Yamucha. Yamucha looked down at the young boy and said,

"That wasn't your mom Gohan. That was Bulma. Your mom's having the baby at West City Hospital." Gohan's face turned the same shade of pale as Yamucha. Gohan climbed out of the dugout and was about to fly away until Yamucha grabbed his leg. Gohan looked at the man like he was crazy.

"What are you doing?! My mom needs me!" Yamucha leaned over and said soft enough for only Gohan to hear,

"Gohan you can't fly out of here with all these people around. They'll recognize you from the Cell Games." Gohan thought and nodded he head then climbed back into the dugout. Yamucha went over to the team manager and explained the situation then grabbed Gohan. As the two were leaving the team manager said,

"Hey guys, Yamucha about to be a dad! His girlfriend's at the hospital right now. Congratulations man!" The other team members in the dugout shook the man's hand and patted him on the back as he and Gohan left the area. Gohan snarled at the fact that everyone thinks his little sister or brother is Yamucha's kid.

Once the two were outside the ballpark, they quickly took flight towards West City General Hospital. Yamucha saw the anger in Gohan's face from the little scene a couple of minutes ago. He sighed knowing the boy thought he told them he was the father.

"Gohan?"

Gohan cut his eyes over to the man but never spoke. Yamucha saw the slight gesture and proceeded,

"I just want you to know I didn't tell my manager that the baby was mine. I just said your mom was in labor." Gohan snorted then said,

"I never said anything Yamucha." Yamucha looked at the preteen and said,

"I know, I just thought you should know." The two flew the rest of the way to the hospital in silence.

* * *

"Sir, could you PLEASE help us restrain Mrs. Son?" the head nurse said to Vegeta, who was leaning on the side of the wall. He was actually intrigued on how strong ChiChi was. She had manage to knock out two orderlies, give a black eye to a nurse and a nurse's assistant, and break one doctor's arm.

She is fairly strong for a weak human female. She is different from Bulma in this state. Okay, now I understand why they are friends, Bulma has the mouth and she has the strength. Together they make a weak human female entity that's reckoned to be messed with.

" SIR!! PLEASE come help us with Mrs. Son before she injures more of the staff?!" The head nurse said Vegeta, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked over to ChiChi, who was swinging her arms at anything that came within a foot of her. He smirked at the nurse and walked over to the agonizing woman.

"Woman, what are you doing? These people are trying to deliver your child and you are attacking them." ChiChi looked over to Vegeta and snarled between her painful grunts,

"Vegeta, it feels like this baby is fighting inside of me!" Vegeta looked at ChiChi, who looked as though she feared for her baby and her life. He then placed his hand on the woman's mound and stepped back.

"The child is powering up inside of you. ChiChi you need to calm yourself in order to calm the brat. If you don't, you both will die." ChiChi looked at Vegeta through a wall of tears building up in her eyes. She nodded to the Saiyajin prince and closed her eyes. She began make believing that she was talking to Goku.

_Goku, please help me make our baby calm. I don't want to lose it like I lost you_.

ChiChi then felt a soft but strong hand stroke her cheek lightly.

_"You won't ChiChi. I'm making sure of that on my end."_

_"Goku?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you."_ ChiChi heard silence as a response and thought Goku didn't feel the same. She felt her tears well up again.

_"I love you too Chich. I have a surprise for you."_

_"You're coming back?"_ ChiChi felt the tears roll down the side of her face.

_"No, not really. But with our sons, you will always have me around."_

_"I'm having a boy? How do you know?"_

_"Because I think I just saw him. He's handsome babe. Now you'll have two little scholars."_

_"Goku I'm going to lighten up on Gohan and I'm not going to be really hard on our new baby. It's really unfair to them." _ChiChi heard Goku laugh.

_"Do what you feel is best ChiChi. You've always been the brains of our operation."_

_"Yeah, and you were the brawn and the comedian."_

_"Chichi it's almost time for me to go. But I want you to do something for me."_

_"Anything"_

_"Don't compare Yamucha to me. We are different from each other. It's unfair to the both of you." _ChiChi felt more unshed tears fall as she felt Goku's hand again.

"I'll try my best not to."

"Thank you. And ChiChi, I really do love you. Always have."

ChiChi felt a light breeze and knew Goku was gone. The gentle hand of Goku's was replaced by Yamucha's soft warm voice.

"ChiChi, wake up. It's all over. Your sons are waiting to see you." ChiChi slowly opened her eyes to see Yamucha holding a light blue bundle in his arms and Gohan peeking at the bundle.

"Yamucha, I had him? Let me see him." ChiChi said as she struggled to sit up. She felt two strong hands help her up. She turned hoping to see Goku but found Vegeta helping her, with his usual scowl on his face.

"Thank you Vegeta. I couldn't have done this without you." Vegeta looked at ChiChi and said,

"I know. Now take you child from that idiot." ChiChi thought she saw a flicker of benevolence in Vegeta's eyes. But just as fast it was there, it was gone.

ChiChi held her arms out, gesturing Yamucha to give her son to her. Yamucha smiled and gently placed the small bundle in her arms. She looked down at the small bundle and smiled as the newborn had clutched his tail. ChiChi then noticed the unruly mop of hair on the little boy's head. Her eyes welled up with tears as she said,

"He has Goku's hair."

Gohan turned his head, trying to shield his face from his mother and the other two men. He noticed his little brother's hair as soon as he saw him and it made his heart ache. Once his mother made that statement, he couldn't hold the tears that he fought back any longer. ChiChi saw the slight jerkiness in her eldest son's shoulders and said,

"Gohan, honey, come here." Gohan exhaled loudly and quickly attempted to wipe away sign that he was crying. He turned to his mother and said,

"Yes mom? Did you need something?" ChiChi smiled at her first born and said,

"Yes I do. I need you to come to terms with yourself and be happy like you should be. You have to be a role model now and feeling sorry for yourself for something you didn't do isn't too good a start. Now come sit next to me and introduce yourself to your little brother." Gohan did as his mother instructed and sat on the bed. Yamucha helped Gohan position his arms while ChiChi sat her new son in his big brother's arms.

Once Gohan had a secure hold of his little brother he began speaking to the child softly,

"Hi little one. I'm your brother Gohan. I've been waiting for you and I'm happy you made the safe journey to us. You're going to find out soon n life that you have a special gift. Our daddy gave this gift to us. Unfortunately, he's not here to explain it to you, but I will try my best to help you understand it. Brother, I want you to know I will always be hear for you and you can always count on me."

A few tears escaped Gohan eyes and landed on the newborn babe. The baby opened his eyes and looked up at his big brother. Gohan looked down at big brown eyes that looked very familiar. He looked at his mother and said,

"Mom, he has dad's eyes. Actually, he looked just like dad." He then looked down at his new brother, who was smiling at him. Gohan smiled back, his heart filling with even more love for his new sibling.

"What is it with Kakkorot's bloodline?" Vegeta said, mainly to himself but the other members of the room heard him. ChiChi immediately became defensive of her deceased husband and her children.

"What's with his bloodline? What the hell does that mean Vegeta?" Gohan and Yamucha looked over at the Saiyajin prince curious of his response. Vegeta looked at ChiChi wondering why she was on the defense.

"What are you cackling about woman!"

"You said something about Goku's bloodline! Is there something wrong with it that you're not telling me?" Vegeta looked at the widowed mother and noticed that she thought he meant something medical.

"Kakkorot looked exactly like his father Bardock and your brat looks exactly like them. Kakkorot was the second child of Bardock and this one here is Kakkorot's second. _That's_ what I meant." Vegeta said as he pointed at the newest Saiyajin. ChiChi took in the information and smiled. She then said,

"Good looks are hard to get rid of." Gohan and Yamucha laughed at the light-hearted joke as Vegeta snarled and said,

"Silly human traits", then he left the room. ChiChi took the baby from Gohan and cooed at him.

"So guys, what are you going to name him?" Yamucha asked ChiChi and Gohan. ChiChi and Gohan looked at each other. ChiChi guiltily admitted,

"I never really thought about it. Do you two have any suggestions?" Gohan and Yamucha shrugged their shoulders indicating they didn't have any thoughts. All three sat in the room for what seemed like forever before anyone spoke a word.

"Mom, you wanted to name me Einstein. Why don't you name him that." ChiChi thought for a moment then said,

"Gohan, in all honesty, I have no clue why I wanted to name you that. The name is so, so nerdy." Yamucha laughed and said,

" That's for sure. Besides that name doesn't fit him." Gohan looked over at Yamucha slightly irritated and said,

"Well do you have any thoughts?" Yamucha nodded and said,

"Well I was thinking, since he looks so much like Goku, shouldn't he have a name similar to his?" ChiChi and Gohan nodded in agreement, both mentally kicking themselves for not thinking the same. Then Yamucha said,

"Why don't you name him Goku Jr.?" ChiChi looked at her baby boy then at her friend and said wide-eyed,

"Yamucha, I don't think I will be able to handle that one. It's going to take a lot to get used to look his looks. But naming him after my late husband? I couldn't deal with that one too good." Yamucha nodded. He actually was relieved she turned down the name because he couldn't deal with saying her husband's name all the time. It would be a constant reminder that she was not his.

Gohan's eyes suddenly lit up. He hopped off of the bed and said,

"How about this, Dad's name meant thunder, right? And thunder happens where? In the sky, right? So why don't we name him Sky?" ChiChi looked at Yamucha then back to Gohan.

"Gohan, honey? Doesn't Sky sound a little feminine for a boy?" Gohan smiled, knowing that his mother and Yamucha wouldn't catch on and rebuttalled,

"Mom, Yamucha, what sort of sounds like dad's name but means sky?" ChiChi and Yamucha thought for a moment. Yamucha then said,

"Goten?" Gohan turned to the man and said,

"Correct!" Yamucha smiled at ChiChi and smiled at her son.

"Gohan, it's perfect! How did you ever think of that?" Gohan smiled the trademark Son smile, climbed back onto his mother's bed and said,

"I have no clue." ChiChi laughed at her son, hugged him with her free arm, and said,

"However you thought it up, I'm happy you did. Goten fits him so well." Yamucha watched mother and sons cuddle on the bed and smiled. He then thought,

_I wonder if I can become about of that picture. Goten welcome to this world. I'll be here for you always._

In a dimension far away, a great warrior looked down at a mother holding her sons and his friend looking on at them. He heard his friend's thoughts and said in return,

"Only time will tell."

Every now and then

I get to wondering

Are you with someone else

Or could you be by yourself

* * *

**_Did you enjoy? Review then. Even if you didn't, review. PEACE OO_**


	6. Realizations

Realizations ****

Realizations

****

Hey y'all. Finally, I've wrote another chapter. It was hard. I kind of wrote myself into a corner. But I punched my way through it. For you all the read Saiyajin Revived, you'll understand the purpose of this chapter. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT. Nor do I own "Someone to hold" by 112. Please don't sue!!!

"…" is spoken, *…* is thoughts, ***** is telepathic conversation, ##### is flashbacks, is the song.

If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes e-mail me a [**nacobe@hotmail.com**][1]

****

Yamucha looked at ChiChi feeding Goten as he packed her belongings for her and Goten's release. He smiled as she looked up at him.

"You know what? I'm going to call the team manager and tell him I can't go to this game." ChiChi looked at Yamucha with a stern expression and said,

" Don't you do that. You've already missed two games. I don't want you to loose your job. Bulma said Vegeta is helping me get home." Yamucha sat on the bed next to his girlfriend and sighed,

"Chichi, I want to help you." ChiChi blushed and kissed Yamucha on the cheek. Yamucha placed his hand over the spot she kissed and smiled. It was the third kiss he's received since that fateful day in the woods. He knew that although they were kisses on the cheek, they were just as passionate as if they were deep French kisses. He turned to kiss her back and was interrupted by a light knock on the window. 

Yamucha and Chichi looked over and saw Piccolo floating at the window holding a teddy bear. ChiChi giggled at the sight as Yamucha went to open the window. Piccolo climbed in and nodded to Yamucha. He then walked over to ChiChi and handed her the teddy bear.

"This is for him", he said, pointing at Goten, "I know Gohan used to like them so I assumed he would also." ChiChi smiled at the Namek warrior and said,

" Why thank you Piccolo! Would you like to hold him?" Piccolo quickly shook his head no but before he could actually say the words, ChiChi shoved Goten in his arms. Piccolo turned a bright shade of purple as he looked at the little bundle in his arms. Goten opened his eyes and smiled at the green man and Piccolo smiled back.

"So this is what Gohan looked like as an infant, huh?" ChiChi smiled and said,

"For the most part. I assume you will be training him?" Piccolo looked at ChiChi with surprise and replied,

"Um, if you want me to." ChiChi smirked at Piccolo knowing the Namek had already figured a way out in his mind to sneak and train Goten. 

Yamucha completed packing all of ChiChi and Goten's belongs in a capsule and said to ChiChi,

"Okay, all we have to do is wait for the doctor to release you and the little guy here." ChiChi nodded as Yamucha made goofy faces at Goten. Yamucha's pager went off, causing Piccolo to frown. The beeping noise seemed to aggravate the warrior's sensitive hearing. Yamucha took note of this and quickly checked the message. He saw the number that appear and went to the phone,

"Um, hi, you paged me?" Yamucha nodded and frowned a couple of times. ChiChi looked at him as he listened to the party on the other end of the line. After a couple of minutes he finally said,

"But my girlfriend just had a baby. I wanted to take them home. I promise I'll be at the next game." ChiChi stared intensely at Yamucha as he continued to talk on the phone. She wasn't concerned about the conversation he was in, but what he had just said. She knew that she and Yamucha were more than friends but she never thought of herself as his girlfriend. 

__

*Oh my, I am his girlfriend! I never really thought of it like that. Oh well, I guess I can live with that title. Girlfriend, ha!*

ChiChi was brought out of her deep thought with Yamucha waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hello, earth to ChiChi. Are you there?" She smiled and lightly shoved his hand away.

"What's up? No, let me guess. You have to go to your game right?" Yamucha looked down in disappointment and said softly,

"Yeah, they said if I don't come to this game for me not to come back. It's the division playoffs and well, you know I'm one of the key players." Yamucha hesitantly looked at ChiChi, expecting to see the scowl that she gave Goku or Gohan when they broke a promise, but instead he saw ChiChi smiling. He raised his eyebrow in confusion, wondering what was so funny. She saw his bewildered looked and said,

"Me, Gohan, and Goten will be watching the game at home. My money's on you, so don't go get cocky with the other team and lose." She then gave Yamucha a quick peck on the lip and went to the washroom. Yamucha stayed where he was for a good minute or so, until Piccolo said,

"Get over it already. You knew she would kiss you eventually. Humans." Yamucha smiled and stood very tall and started for the door. Just then Vegeta and Gohan walked in. Yamucha smiled at Gohan and said,

"What's up squirt?" Gohan smiled a polite, but not quite genuine smile, and said,

"Nothing much, Vegeta an I were just talking a Vegetasei and stuff." Yamucha smiled at Gohan and ruffled his hair then replied,

"I hope he didn't bore you to death." Gohan puffed up slightly and answered,

"Actually it was very interesting and educating. Did you know Saiyajins reach their highest peak strength in the full moon cycle?" Piccolo interjected and said surprisingly soft, sounding a lot like the elder Kami,

"I could've told you that! Vegeta, if you're going to teach him about Saiyajins, don't teach him trivial things. Teach him about the culture." Vegeta replied, 

" I will teach what I want, when I want. Namek." His voice was loud enough to cause baby Goten to whine slightly. Yamucha looked at Vegeta and shook his head. Vegeta took note of Yamucha's action and asked,

"What the hell are you shacking your head about weakling!?" Yamucha sighed in hopes of remaining mature when talking to his mortal enemy turning reluctant associate.

"You have no consideration for the fact that a newborn baby is in the room. Don't you know how to speak softly?"

"NO!!!" ChiChi came out of the bathroom and frowned at Vegeta,

"Vegeta, you are in a hospital. Please show some consideration." Vegeta looked at ChiChi as he leaned against the wall and responded,

"Bulma said that the weakling might need help with transporting you and you child home. I am here to assist." ChiChi blinked in surprise. She never expected Vegeta, of all people to help her again and said,

"Well, actually, Yamucha was just called to work so I was going to take a taxi home and…" 

Vegeta remained in his normal stance as his interjected,

"That won't be necessary. I will accompany you to your home." Yamucha looked at Vegeta and said,

"You know Vegeta, I'll make sure she and Goten will get home." Vegeta looked at Yamucha and said,

"I SAID I will take her home. Go play your stupid human game. She will be home very soon." Yamucha looked at ChiChi and asked,

"Are you okay with this?" ChiChi smiled at him and said,

"We'll be okay. Just go and win that game." Yamucha looked at ChiChi and swore that her aura was glowing. 

__

*She looks so beautiful. I think I'm falling in love.*

ChiChi continued and said,

"Beside I have Piccolo and Gohan to help too." Piccolo looked up from Goten and said,

"ChiChi, I can't help. I have to train Dende in a couple of moments." ChiChi nodded and said,

"Well, I have Gohan and Vegeta." Yamucha smiled and said,

"You're taking everything in stride today." ChiChi walked closer to the man and said,

"I just noticed what's important." He walked over and placed his hand on the small of ChiChi's back and kissed her full on the lip and said,

"I'll see you later," then left. ChiChi stood in the same place, in shock that Yamucha actually kissed her. He's kissed her before but they were always quick, simply kisses. The one she just received from him was laced with passion; passion that scared her.

__

*He just kissed me…and I liked it.*

Gohan watched him mother beam over the kiss from Yamucha and sighed. He had decided not to pay his mother and Yamucha's 'relationship' any attention in hopes that it will fade away soon. Vegeta glanced over at Gohan and silently applauded the boy for showing so much self-control. He knew that the relationship his mother was having the human was bothering Gohan.

The doctor walked in and saw ChiChi sitting on the bed, the man who coached her in the delivery room, and Mrs. Son's oldest son standing next to a seven foot green man. The doctor almost passed out at the sight of Piccolo but Piccolo quickly made up a lie and said he was an actor in costume who came to see a family friend then hastily made his exit. The doctor then released ChiChi and Goten from the hospital.

"Did Bulma give you a car to take me home?" ChiChi asked Vegeta as she bundled up Goten for his trip home. Vegeta remained in his position and said,

"I can't drive." ChiChi looked at the Saiyajin prince slightly agitated and asked,

"Then how are you going to take me home?!" Vegeta grabbed Goten as if he was a football and walked towards the window.

"We're flying.", then he jumped out of the window . ChiChi ran to the window and screamed to a hovering Vegeta,

"WHAT??! I can't fly and he's just a baby! Vegeta smirked and said,

"I will increase my ki enough to keep him warm and Gohan will carry you." ChiChi looked over to her first born who was waiting patiently to carry his mother. She then said to the preteen,

"You and him obviously talked this over." Gohan blushed and said to his mother,

"Mom I think you'll enjoy it. Besides Goten can get used to the wind. After all he will be flying soon." ChiChi sighed and said,

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get home." Gohan jumped out of the window and helped his mother into his arms. Once she was situated, the group took off towards Mount Poazu.

****

I know it wasn't all that but it all I could thing of to get ChiChi and Goten out of the hospital. Next chapter will be two years from this point. Please R&R. 

PEACE!!! NaCoBe

   [1]: mailto:nacobe@hotmail.com



	7. Dealing with the past

Dealing with the past ****

Dealing with the past

Hi all. :-) (Peeks around the corner at the angry mob.) I'M SORRY!!! I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been totally preoccupied with my major responsibilities like school and work. I pretty much have everything in order now so I should be able to update sooner.

I don't own Dragonball/ Z/GT but I really wish I did!!! Can't say I own "Someone to Hold" by 112 either. (Sighs and sits on the floor in disappointment)

"…" is spoken, *…* is thoughts, **** is telepathic conversation, #### is flashbacks, is the song. Enjoy!!!! ****

Yamucha quietly slipped out of bed, trying his best not to disturb the woman next to him. As he lifted off the bed she stirred but didn't wake up. He stretch and yawned, then proceeded to the kitchen. As he went down the stairs, he heard the television was at an ungodly volume and turned to some weird cartoon. He smiled as he saw black spiky hair not even two feet away from the television. He continued down the stairs and said,

"Hey little guy. Your gonna hurt your eyes sitting that close to the TV." Goten turned and smiled at Yamucha. He got up and ran to the man. Yamucha held his arms out and caught the little demi-Saiyajin in his arms. Goten nuzzled his head in the crook of Yamucha's neck then said in his broken toddler language,

"G'Mornin' Yam'cha!!! Pikachu is on." Yamucha smiled and ruffled the little boy's head and said, 

"Well, go ahead and finish watching him but don't sit so close." He put the toddler down and watched him run back to the television and sit back down in his usual spot, two feet away from the device. He shook his head and said to himself,

"What a kid."

Yamucha entered the kitchen and saw Gohan quietly eating his fourth bowl of cereal. He walked past the young teenager and said,

"Good Morning Gohan." Gohan glared at him and snorted a curt 'hello' back. Yamucha knew not to say much to Gohan on mornings like these. Gohan was usually in a bad mood when he spent the night. ChiChi and Yamucha both agreed that he has come a long way and probably will begin accept the fact that they were in a relationship. Gohan looked at Yamucha then sighed. 

__

*I might as well get used to the fact that he will always be around. It's been two years and he's still here. *

Gohan stopped eating and cleared his throat, breaking the odd silence in the kitchen. Yamucha turned his head slightly, wondering if Gohan was about to start with his usual tirade about ChiChi and him. Instead Gohan said in a low rumble,

"You're not leaving are you." Yamucha turned and looked at Gohan, not sure to be pissed at him or slightly intimidated.

"Um, I will after Goten's birthday party. Why?" Gohan looked at him slightly frustrated and responded,

"That's not what I meant Yamucha." Gohan ran his hand through his slightly unruly shoulder length hair, the gesture making him look a lot older than what he was. "You're not going to leaving mom, are you?" Yamucha leaned on the counter and sighed, thinking he and Gohan were going to have yet another argument. He said in an exasperated voice,

"No, Gohan, I'm not. I'm not leaving her and I'm not leaving Goten. I know you refuse to accept the fact that I'm around for the long haul but you're going to have to live with it. Your mother and brother make me happy and I seem to do the same for them. You may not want to hear it but I love your mom, I love Goten, I even love you although you seem to enjoy making life difficult for me. I've said this before and I'll say it again; I am not trying to take your father's place I just want to be here to love and care for you, your brother, and your mom. Is that okay with you?" 

The room became silent and thick with tension. Both Yamucha and Gohan were staring at each other, their faces showing no emotion. The sound of Goten singing the Pokemon theme song very off key could be heard though out first floor of the house. Gohan raised an eyebrow and smirked. Yamucha internally cringed but his exterior didn't change.

__

*Vegeta is starting to rub off on him.*

Gohan turned and started to eat his now soggy cereal and said in a now slightly squeaky voice, indicating his voice was starting to change,

"I can accept that.", then gave a small, but friendly smile. Yamucha looked at the boy not knowing what to do next. 

__

*What the hell was that!!! I was for sure he was about to start the usual weekly argument. He is becoming very weird. *

___________________________________

ChiChi stood by the entrance of the kitchen listening to Yamucha's and Gohan's conversation. She was grateful Goten engrossed in his program and hadn't paid her any attention. She knew Gohan was going to be in his mood today and would probably sulk all day but she prayed that he wouldn't start an argument on his little brother's birthday. She listened quietly as a frustrated Yamucha told Gohan he wasn't leaving and heard him say he loved her. She didn't hear too much more after that because her mind when into freak out mode.

__

*He what!!! He's never said that to me! I know he loves the boys but I thought he just cared for me. Do I love him back? I'm not quite sure.*

"Hi mama!!!" ChiChi quickly turned to see Goten smiling brightly up at her. She lifted the little boy and smiled,

"Good Morning sweetie. How's my little birthday boy?" Goten tilted his head slightly, a gesture that showed he was thinking. He smiled and said,

"I'm three today. I'm okay!" ChiChi laughed although Goten's mannerisms that morning reminded her of Goku. Yamucha walked out the kitchen and Goten immediately jumped in the man's arms.

"Yam'cha I'm three!!!" Yamucha smiled and said,

"That's right champ! Why don't you go and asked Gohan to help you get dress. I'm going to take you to see Trunks in a little bit okay." Goten's eyes lit up at the thought of seeing his friend. He jumped down from the man's arms and ran to his brother. Yamucha and ChiChi watched him leave then looked at each other.

"I'm going to guess you heard the conversation." 

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll tell you that was not the response I was expecting. I thought he was going to start yelling again." ChiChi grabbed Yamucha's hand and said,

"Let's just be grateful he's being nice on his brother's birthday. I'm sure he'll remember to continue the argument tomorrow." Yamucha smiled and kissed ChiChi on her forehead. Just at that moment Gohan walked pass them with Goten following close behind. He muttered loud enough for both adults to hear,

"Geez, if you're going to do that go back upstairs." ChiChi turned to give her oldest son a death glare only to find him smiling warmly at her. She smiled back and pulled away from her companion's arms. She then slapped Gohan on the behind and said,

"Go get your brother ready, kiddo." Gohan smiled brighter then looked at Yamucha and back to his mother,

"Yes ma'am."

_____________________________________

Bulma sat at the kitchen table staring directly at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at his mate and continued to eat his breakfast. After a couple of moments he looked at her again only to find she was still looking at him.

"What?" Bulma shrugged her shoulders and blinked but never said a word. Vegeta looked at her and frowned slightly. After looking at her for a couple more moments he decided she was being weird and went back to eating. In the mist of gulping down his eighth bowl of miso soup, Vegeta thought to himself,

__

*She 's probably working on that damn project again. *

******************************************

"Vegeta can you hear me?" Vegeta looked up forgetting to control the emotion on his face.

__

"So you've learned to talk telepathically. It's about time." Bulma smiled brightly knowing she had accomplished objective #2 in Project Vegeta.

__

"Now I can talk to you and make sure you don't ignore me." Vegeta smirked and immediately blocked Bulma out of his mind and said aloud.

*******************************************

"Is that so? I can still block you out when I want." Bulma smirked back at him knowing she had a good leverage on him and said, 

"Yeah, but now I could do a double assault on you. You won't be able to ignore me for too long before I drive you crazy." Vegeta looked at his cyan eyed companion and asked in a soft but still commanding voice,

"Why are you so doing this 'Project Vegeta' thing?" He knew the answer he just wanted to hear her say it out loud. Bulma turned a soft, but bright pink and replied as if she was a shy teenage girl,

"How do you know about my project?"

"You leave your silly plans all over the place. Have you forgotten I can read your native language now?" Bulma mentally slapped herself for not thinking he would read what she leaves down. Vegeta's dark brown eyes penetrated Bulma's soul and she blushed a little brighter. She quickly composed herself and said,

"I just want to know you Vegeta."

"You know me."

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?" Bulma rolled her eyes. She sighed and leaned back into her chair and sighed,

"I want to know what you feel towards me and Trunks. I want to know if the 'All Mighty Prince, no, King of Saiyajins' is possible of love outside the bedroom. Are you able to show your mate and son affection outside these walls? Tell me and I'll drop 'Project Vegeta'." Vegeta looked at Bulma and said,

"Maybe." He then went back to his almost cold breakfast. 

Bulma looked at him and decided that continuing this conversation was a waist of breath. She got up from the table and start towards the stairs leading to the area her son and father were at. Before she could blink, Vegeta was standing in front of her with his arms folded. She looked at him and started to walk around him, not wanting to have a verbal spar right now. Suddenly, she heard Vegeta say in her mind,

__

*"Yes I am."* Bulma looked at him wondering if she imagined him talking.

"What did you say?" Vegeta's eyes shifted as if he was embarrassed then he said out loud.

"I am capable of showing affection to you and the boy while in the presence of others. But you know my affections don't come across the way you want." Bulma stepped back to study her common law husband's face.

"Vegeta, I just want you to say it to me once. Please." Vegeta jaw clenched slightly as Bulma waited patiently. After what she felt was a sufficient amount of time she muttered out loud in her scientific, business-like tone,

"Just what I thought." She then walked past Vegeta. He turned and said in a low growl, forcing the words out as if he'd forget them if he didn't say them,

"I love you more than I ever thought possible. You've corrupted me woman. It's not your body I only love, it's also your eyes, your voice, the way you sit at that computing device, the way you cook that god awful food of yours; everything about you. As for the boy, Trunks, he is a miracle you and I created. He is a perfect combination of us; 50% you and 50% me. You two are everything to me." 

Bulma quickly blinked back tears that were fighting to some out. She turned to find her mate with an expression that resembled hers. She lifted her hand and touched his face and said almost in a whisper,

"I knew it all along. I just wanted you to say it", she then hugged him. He slowly lifted his arms and circled them around her waist and exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. They seemed to stay that way for a good while until they heard two giggles off to the side of them. Bulma turned her head and saw Trunks and Goten peeking around the corner. Vegeta groaned and the couple let go of each other.

Trunks looked at his best friend and said in a childlike whisper,

"They always does that Goten." Goten smiled at his friend and walked around the corner. He looked at Bulma said,

"Mama and Yam'cha was doing that this mornin'. Hi auntie Bulma! I'm three today." Bulma smiled as Trunks said,

"Mama I'm um", he started to hold his fingers up and said very loud, "FOUR!!!" Bulma squinted from the high pitch squeal her son made and said,

"That's right Trunks!" Bulma looked up from her child and god-child and saw Yamucha talking with her mother. He glanced over at her but continue to talk to Mrs. Briefs. Bulma looked at Vegeta and the two young boys and said,

"Vegeta, why don't you take the boys outside." Vegeta grabbed both Saiyajin hybrids and went out the back door without any argument. In actuality he enjoyed watching them at this age. Both boys were mystified by the man and seemed to do anything he demanded.

Bulma walked down the long walkway to the foyer where her mother and ex-boyfriend were talking. Once Bulma got close enough Mrs. Briefs quickly made up an excuse to leave. Bulma and Yamucha stood in the foyer in silence. Neither had really spoken to each other since he and ChiChi revealed their relationship two years ago. Bulma walked over to a picture and adjusted it on the wall. With her back turned to the man she said in the awkward tone,

"So, um, how are you doing?" Yamucha quickly responded in his 'post game interview tone',

"Fine, thank you for asking." Silence quickly returned to vast waiting area as both searched for something to say. Yamucha finally said,

"Um, as I told your mom, either Gohan or myself will pick up Goten and Trunks around 1:30. The birthday party will last a couple of hours and I'll bring Trunks back home. ChiChi said she will feed Trunks dinner also." Bulma looked at the man wondering when he became the responsible adult she was looking at now.

"Um, okay, I'll have them ready then. Yamucha looked down at the marble floor, feeling very uncomfortable around he ex-girlfriend, his current girlfriend's best friend. He turned towards the door and said,

"It was nice seeing you Bulma", then he started out the door. Bulma quickly turned and said, 

"Yamucha wait. I want to talk to you. Please come in and sit down." Yamucha didn't turn around as he asked,

"What do you want to talk about?" He heard Bulma sigh and curse under her breath before saying,

"I want to know why." Yamucha turned around to look at the one he thought he would marry and asked in a slightly defensive voice,

"Why what?" 

"Why ChiChi? She's my best friend, why not someone else?" Yamucha closed the front door and stepped closer toward Bulma.

"Because I felt in love with ChiChi, that's why. She comforted me when I was upset about you and him," he said as he pointed past Bulma. She turned to find Vegeta leaning against the wall at the end of the long hall. She turn back to Yamucha and rebuttalled,

"So are you doing this as a repay to her? I need to know." Yamucha leaned against a nearby wall and said,

"Bulma, I don't know how to say what I want to say." Bulma frowned slightly and said in the calmest voice possible,

"Yamucha, it's me. Just say what you need to say." Yamucha shuffled his feet and began,

"Bulma I've been in love with ChiChi since the day she and Goku got married. I kept telling myself that it was some weird fetish to be with a married woman, but as time when along I knew it was love. I never tried to act on my feelings because Goku was one of my best friends. But when Goku came down with that heart virus somehow ChiChi and me became close. I held her as she cried and carried her to bed as she fell asleep by his side, all the time wishing I could lie beside her. When Goku died, I felt it was my duty to protect and care for her and Gohan. That was before I found out she was pregnant. When I found out about Goten, I made a silent promise to be there with her every step and to make sure that she got through her husband's second death. I held my feelings back from her until she told me that she had feelings for me. Now that I have her, I won't let her go as long as she's willing to have me."

Bulma stood completely awestruck. She never suspected Yamucha having feelings for ChiChi for so long. She then asked a question that seemed to burn in her mind since his first statement,

"Yamucha, how do I know you're not on some woman marking game like you were with me." Yamucha looked at Bulma and said with a straight face,

"Bulma, I was with you off and on for 12 years. Five of those years I was 100% faithful to you although I looked at other women. The other seven, we couldn't go 3 weeks without you and me fighting about me being with some other woman. That started after Goku and ChiChi was married. Have you ever stopped to think about those other women? Who did they look like? I only dated women with brown hair and brown eyes. Since I've been with ChiChi I haven't noticed any other woman around me. The only one I see is ChiChi." Bulma held back her pain and anger to ask one more question,

"So are you saying you never loved me?" Yamucha looked at Bulma with pain in his eyes and said,

"Bulma I loved you with all I could give you but unfortunately my love for ChiChi was stronger than yours. Frankly, I settled for her runner-up; you." A single tear fell from Bulma's eye. Yamucha hissed at the sight. He turned back to the door and said before leaving,

"Bulma, I am sorry for all the times I hurt you. You didn't deserve my games. You were a good girlfriend and I hurt you and made you turn to him. Please don't hold anything against ChiChi about this." Bulma nodded and tried to say okay but the words wouldn't come out. By time anything had come out of her mouth Yamucha was long gone.

She turned to she her King standing about twenty feet away from her. The only thing she wanted to do is run into his arms but her legs gave way under her. Before she could fall she was in Vegeta's arms and began sobbing. Vegeta held her, completely silent. After a couple of minutes, she looked at him and said with a slight smile on her face,

"At least he was honest with me. When we were together, I couldn't even get that" and begin crying again. Vegeta held her a little tighter and whispered in her ear,

"Silly woman. You show too much emotion. You're showing how weak you are." Bulma laughed through her tears knowing that was he way of telling her to stop crying because he was there for her.

________________________________________

Gohan quickly hung party streamer throughout the house as his mother began preparing Goten's birthday feast. He stopped hanging the streamers and floated to the kitchen to watch his mother. Before he entered the kitchen he looked around the first floor of the house as if he was trying to absorb the way everything looked.

__

*Everything is in its place, as it always is.*

ChiChi turned just in time to see Gohan lower himself onto the top of the refrigerator, sitting Indian style. She smiled at the sight she was seeing, her thirteen year old son sitting in the same spot he used to sit when he insisted on being in the kitchen as a little boy. She knew he only sat there these days when he wanted to talk to her one on one.

"What's wrong?" Gohan smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing, just wondering." ChiChi threw her son a suspicious look and replied,

"About?" The young man looked down at his mother and said in almost a whisper,

"You. I'm just wondering if you're happy." The widowed mother of two sighed and sat on the counter. She had an idea where this conversation was going but wanted to hear what her son had to say.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, no reason. I was just wondering."

Mother and son looked at each other for a long moment. Gohan was trying to hide whatever sorrow that he thought was showing on his face. ChiChi was trying to figure what her son was thinking about. It wasn't like him to start elusive, philosophical conversations with her. Maybe with Piccolo or Dende, but not her. She took his unyielding stare as him wanting more information and said,

" If you're wondering if I still miss your dad Gohan, yes I do. Actually I miss him a great deal. This house doesn't have the same sense of light to it without him. But that not all bad. We have a lovely family. Me , you, Goten, and yes Yamucha have continued to make this house a home." ChiChi looked at her son trying to see if he was processing everything she was saying to him. 

Gohan looked up at the ceiling concentrating on the pale yellow paint. To his mother it looked like he was talking to the ceiling, but in actuality he was weighing his options on life. 

"I admire you mom. You somehow always seem to come out the strongest of all of us even though you down have the physical strength we have. You're the one that showed me physical strength doesn't mean everything. I guess that was the secret behind you and dad's marriage; he was the physical strength, you were the wills and brains, you both had the compassion and heart." ChiChi chuckled at her son's realization and said,

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Let me tell you something about me and your dad and about our relationship. It's deep rooted. To the world we might not have shown a lot of public displays of affections, if we've shown any, but we loved each other deeply. Still do. We used to talk a lot mentally, and that was before we knew anything about a Saiyajin bond." Gohan blinked in surprise about his parents' love. ChiChi smiled at the memories of talking to Goku through thoughts.

"When Goku came back from Yardrat , we talked a great deal. One particular thing we talked about was what we would do if either one of us should die and couldn't be brought back. We both agreed that it was only fair to move on with our lives." ChiChi laughed a small bitter laugh but continued,

" Theoretically, it sounded okay. But when he died I thought I was going to die with him. But through a weird turn of events things worked out. It's not the life I initially hoped for but it's turning out to be a pretty good life." ChiChi looked at the teenage boy on top of her refrigerator who looked more like her than Goku and knew he was having conflicting feeling within. She sighed and leaned forward.

"Gohan, honey? Are you happy?" Gohan looked at his mom with glassy eyes and said,

" I don't know. I'm happy to have you and Goten. I'm even happy with Yamucha in our lives. But I feel like in some weird way I'm betraying dad by being happy. Like I should be dead with him. After all, he died from my mistake." A few tears escaped Gohan's eyes as he looked at his mother. ChiChi fought back the tears that burned to escape for her son's sake.

__

*Kami, is my son contemplating suicide? Please no.*

"Gohan, let me tell you something. You did what you were supposed to do. Fate determined that. Even if you didn't, your father and I would give ours lives before anyone or anything could take yours or Goten's life. That's what being a parent means. Sweetie no one resents you for what happened three years ago. Son, please stop resenting yourself. Goku, your father, sacrificed his life so you could live your life … happily. If there's something I can do to help you live happily, please baby let me know. I don't want you to be sad anymore." ChiChi's tears fell along with Gohan's. The boy choked back his sobs and said in a very cryptic voice,

"Don't forget to love me?" ChiChi looked at him quizzically, unsure of what he meant by the statement. Before she had a chance to ask him, Gohan left the house with the speed that would astound any living being on the earth, including Saiyajins. 

After a couple of seconds, Gohan's statement struck ChiChi like a thunderbolt. She wailed loudly as she realized that her child was indeed contemplating suicide and was probably going to go through with it. She screamed to the heavens as loud as she could,

"Dende please stop my baby, your friend!!! He can't die!" She didn't notice that she fell off of the counter onto the floor while in her frenzy. She brought her knees to chest and said to no one in particular,

"He's my baby, I can't loose him too."

______________________________________

High above the Son house a young God watched on in fear of what was occurring. Dende looked at Mr. Popo with panic in his eyes. The guardian keeper looked down at the lookout floor in sorrow. 

The preteen Namekian looked at his mentor with tear filled eyes and screamed,

"Mr. Popo, please tell me what I can do!!! Gohan is going to go through with this!" The portly lookout keeper said in a low disappointed tone,

"There's nothing you can do Dende. You cannot interfere with a individual's life." Dende yelled back, sounding a lot like the kid he was instead of the God he portrayed,

"But this is Gohan!!! He's not just some 'individual'!!! He saved the Earth!!!" the young god began to cry as he continued,

"He's my best friend." Popo walked closer to the young guardian and placed his dark thick hand on the boy's shoulder and said,

" I am sorry Dende, but the rules still apply." The Namekian God jerked away from the genie-like being and yelled,

"I don't care about the damn rules!!! I'm going to save Gohan even if I have to go down there myself and stop him!"

Quit yelling at me!!! I'm writing the next part as we speak. I should have it up before Thanksgiving. I've updated 'Uninvited' and I'll have 'Saiyajin Revived' updated in the next two weeks. Please don't forget to review. PEACE!!! NaCoBe ****

Be good to each other. May God, whether you cal him/her God, Shiva, Buddha, Allah, etc., bless the world.


	8. Love you like a Son

Love you like a Son 

**Hey.  I hop you all had a good Thanksgiving, that is if you celebrate the holiday.  Well I don't have much to say today.  I'm actually sleepy right now.**

**I don't own Dragonball/ Z/GT but I really wish I did!!! Can't say I own "Someone to Hold" by 112 either. (Sighs and sits on the floor in disappointment)**

"…" is spoken, *…* is thoughts, **** is telepathic conversation, #### is flashbacks, is the song. Enjoy!!!! 

*Yamucha, why did you have to make her cry?  Bulma didn't deserve to hear that.  I could have told her something different, but for some reason I didn't.  But then I would be lying to her and she is owed the truth, even if it did hurt.*

Yamucha flew at a fairly slow pace while he thought about his conversation with his ex-girlfriend, his first love.  As he remembered the pain he felt when he saw a tear fall from his eye, a little voice inside of him said,

*You know Vegeta is coming to kick your ass, right?*

The man stopped in mid-air as he realized eventually he would, indeed, have to deal with the territorial, temperamental Prince of Saiyajins.  Since Bulma was pregnant, Vegeta has been a little extreme about Bulma and the way she is treated by everyone excluding her parents, ChiChi and himself, even if he refused to admit it.

"There's no way I can fair against Vegeta, even if he doesn't go Super Saiyajin!  Oh man, why did I have to go and be 'Honest John' now!!

_*"Yamucha!!!  I need your help!!!" * Yamucha looked around for the owner of the panicked voice.  When he realized the owner was using telepathy, he said,_

"Dende'?  Is that you?  What's wrong kiddo?"  

_*"It's Gohan, Yamucha!!!"*  When the human heard the name of the boy he now thinks of like a son, he tensed._

"What's wrong with Gohan!?!  Was ChiChi and Goten with him?!"

_*"No.  He's going to try and kill himself!  If no one goes to save him, he will succeed!" * Yamucha eyes glossed over with tears as Dende's words soaked in.  He powered up and asked in a demanding voice,_

"Where is he!!  Tell me now Dende'!!"  

*"_The area where the Cell Games occurred!  I will contact everyone else.  Please, Yamucha, hurry.  You don't have much time."*  Yamucha heard the young guardian's voice crack, indicating he was crying.  The ex-desert bandit quickly wiped away a tear that escaped and flew to the old battleground where so much sadness has occurred twice in the past three years._

*Gohan, please don't do this.  Your mom, your brother, and I love you so much.*

_____________________________________

Gohan touched down at the old battleground where his father once died and walked around with the memories of the horrific fight playing in his head.

####################################

Goku placed his hand on the bloated Cell and place two fingers on his forehead.  Gohan knew his father was about to do the Instant Transmission.  He thought to himself,

*Yeah, dad!!!  I knew you'd save the day!*

A small smile appeared on the eleven year old's dirt-smudged face.  Goku turned to his son and smiled, but the smile wasn't his normal happy smile.  The smile in some weird way said, 'goodbye'.  Gohan asked his father mentally,

*"Daddy?  What are you doing?  What's wrong? You're about to beat Cell, right?"*

Goku blinked back tears as he looked at his only son's concerned face as he said,

"Gohan, take care of your mom.  I'm sorry it had to end this way.  I love you son.", then the noble Saiyajin disappeared.

*Daddy?  What? Wait !?!  No!  Don't go!*

Gohan's eyes widened as he realized his father had just sacrificed himself because he messed up.  His mind raced as he replayed his father's last words in his head a hundred times per second.  Words seemed to be stuck in his throat although his mouth moved.  He became blinded with tears as he prayed his eyes and mind were playing tricks on him.  Finally, his mind registered what happened, even if it did feel like a sick dream and he finally screamed,

"Daddy!!! NOOO!!!" 

##############################

Gohan wiped away tears as he looked around at the area.  He saw a flicker of red hair under a rock.  He went over to the boulder and lifted it easily.  Under it was the trodden, barely recognizable head of Sixteen.  He picked up the head and said to no one in particular,

"I'll be with you real soon."  The boy gently placed the head back onto the ground and said,

"Daddy, I hope you're waiting on me in the next dimension.", then quickly powered up to Super Saiyajin.  He strained to hit Super Saiyajin 2 but eventually attained it.  But he didn't stop powering up.  Lighting cackled around the young teen as he forced his body to go to levels it has never went to before.  His blindingly bright golden aura turned a reddish gold as Gohan felt the blood in his veins begin to boil from the intense power he was emitting.  The boy began to feel his body start to degenerate from the raw power it was experiencing.  

Everything within 5 miles of the young demi-saiyajin felt the wrath of his power.  Mountains began to crumble. Soil lifted from the earth.  From afar, the area looked like a well organized light show.  Lighting crackled through the air.  Thunder rumbled in the area.  The scarce wild-life that dwelled in these areas scrambled to get away from the thermal melt-down but 7 life forms rushed towards the area with much determination.

After Dende' contacted Yamucha, he informed the rest of the Z fighters of the situation.  Each warrior quickly left to save the powerful young fighter without reservations; each having their own reasons, although they all loved the boy.  

Piccolo vowed that he would never let anything happen to the only human that brought love to his heart.  Krillin saw Gohan as an extension of his best friend.  Despite the major age difference, Gohan was indeed one of his best buddies.  Tien and Chaozu saw him as a fellow warrior, but also as one of the most pure-hearted people they've ever known.  Vegeta rushed to Gohan as the boy's Prince, his commander.  How dare the boy decide to die like a coward outside of battle.  Dende' hurried to his peer, his very best friend.  Gohan was one of the two common bonds the Namekian god had on this planet; the other being Piccolo.  

But Yamucha?  He not only rushed to the boy as a friend or a fellow warrior, Yamucha rushed to the boy as a father figure.  He refused to let anything happen to the child, he promised him that before.  He knew that he was no where near Gohan's level but still he wouldn't let anything harm the boy; even himself.

He felt Gohan's ki rise continuously and gasped as he figured out what method Gohan was attempting to take his life with. 

*Is he trying to blow himself up?  Gohan what brought you to this point?  Was it me?*

Yamucha forced himself to go faster although he was flying at his maximum speed.  So many things flew through his mind as he rushed to Gohan.  The teenager's attitude this morning finally came into focus as the man thought about what went wrong.

*When he asked me was I ever leaving, he wasn't trying to start a fight.  He was ensuring ChiChi and Goten were taken care of.  Kid, how long have you been thinking about this?*

As the man flew closer towards Gohan, the power the man-child was giving off began to sting Yamucha's face and arms.  He could vaguely feel three familiar power levels nearby as he pressed onward.

"Yamucha stop!  If you go further you'll get burned!  Piccolo, Dende' and Vegeta are almost here.  Vegeta can grab Gohan while Piccolo can get through to him telepathically and Dende will heal him!"  Yamucha looked over and saw Krillin, Tien and Chaozu about 100 feet from him but he didn't stop.  Instead he put as much energy as he could to speed up towards the boy.

"I can't wait for them.  He might be dead before any of that can happen."

Yamucha ignored the heat of Gohan ki starting to burn his skin and clothing as he flew into the bubble of energy around the young Saiyajin.  Once inside the energy field, Yamucha felt his skin starting to scorch from the extreme heat but still decided to press on.  He could see his skin rise off his hands and begin to blister but he couldn't concern himself with that now.  The closest thing he had as a son needed him, whether the boy knew it or not.

*Gohan, you will not die like this.  I won't let you.  Hell, I'll die in you place if I have to.*

Finally, Yamucha could see Gohan, well at least a being he assumed was Gohan.  The child's normal shoulder length hair was now covering his entire upper body although it was gold and spiky.  His muscles looked as though they were about to pop out of his skin and some of his veins looked as though they had already burst.  

The sight alone made Yamucha's heart ache.  He flew closer to Gohan although he knew he had most definitely caused himself some irreparable damage by being in the orb of energy.  He felt himself losing vital energy as Gohan seemed to be further away than before.  Yamucha pushed the thought in the back of his head as well, and kept going.  His vision became blurry and his speed slowed tremendously.  

*I'm almost there.  I'll stop you no matter what kid.  You're not leaving us anytime soon.*

Yamucha's world then went black.

Gohan could feel his body literally tearing apart from this energy.  Although he knew his purpose for doing this, he couldn't help but be amazed by this level of energy he was experiencing,  he also knew that his body could give off more before he would finally kill himself.  He flared up his ki to go a little higher.  Suddenly, he felt a pair of arm engulf him and hold on for dear life.  Since he was not in full control of his body due to his new power level, he couldn't detect other's ki.

*Great, Piccolo would have to come and save me.  Why couldn't he be somewhere meditating or training now.  *

Gohan turned his head expecting to see a green scowling face but instead saw a badly burned, hardly recognizable face of his mom's boyfriend.  He gasped at the sight of Yamucha and set himself to power down; he was willing to commit suicide but refused to kill a defenseless person.

*Yamucha, what are doing?  Why would you do this?  *

He looked at the Yamucha and realized that he was almost at death's door and started to lower his ki.  But for some reason, his ki seemed to have a mind of it's own at this point.  Gohan couldn't power down.  His eyes widen in panic as he realized that he was in fact stuck with going through with killing himself and Yamucha.  

*I can't kill Yamucha!?!  What do I do?  I honestly don't care about me but Yamucha has to take care of mom and Goten!*

Yamucha coughed as blood dribbled from his lips. 

"Well, Gohan, it looks as if we're going out like this together kid."  Gohan looked at the barely alive, charred man as he panicked to find a way to get the man out of this.  He started to direct his ki to Yamucha in attempts to save him.  He didn't notice his erratic energy level lowered at a consistent rate.  Soon the only thing that stood in the bare area was a young Super Saiyajin and a badly burned man.  

Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, Chaozu, and Dende stood in amazement as they watched Gohan channel his access energy into Yamucha.   The boy held his mother's boyfriend with desperation as he said in a cracking voice,

"Please don't die Yamucha.  Mom can't loose you because of me too.  Please, you gotta stay and keep her happy."  

Piccolo and Vegeta heard the boy's soft remark.  Piccolo grabbed Dende and flew to Gohan's side. Immediately, Dende began to heal Yamucha as Piccolo looked at the teenage warrior and said,

"Do you think you killing yourself would make her happy?"  Gohan looked down in shame as he replied,

"It wouldn't matter.  I couldn't even do this right.  I-"  Suddenly, Gohan felt a hard blow to his face.  He flew a couple of meters and hit one of the few standing boulders in the area.  The boy shook away the stars to see what heavy piece of machinery hit him only to see a very angry Super Saiyajin Vegeta walking towards him.

"You wish to die like a coward and take your own life!?!  If you are, you are no Saiyajin!  You are NOT the legendary I assumed you to be!  You are a disgrace  to the Saiyajin and human race!  You are dumber than your father boy!"  Gohan ki flared up as Vegeta's words cut through him like a knife.  Since his father died, Vegeta has been his only link of his Saiyajin roots.  He thought of Vegeta as an uncle, a mentor.

"My father is not dumb!  He saved all of us time after time and the one time he looked to me to help him I messed up!  Do you know what it feels like to have your own father's death over your head!  Fucked up!"  Gohan stood tall, facing off with the Prince of all of four Saiyajins.  Vegeta lunched his fist towards Gohan's face and stopped a millimeter in front of the boy's nose.

" Yes, I do know what it feels like to have your father's death hovering over you.  My father was killed also.  But I moved on and that is what you will do.  You will NOT die until I say die.  And when you do, it will be in battle.  Do you understand me!!!"  Gohan tried to stand bravely before the royal Saiyajin but failed horribly.  He looked past Vegeta to see Yamucha finally coming to and Piccolo giving him a look that said, 'well, answer him!'.  

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!"  Vegeta's voice sounded throughout the rocky ruins.  One could see Vegeta was using all of his will not to go off on the boy.  He was undoubtedly angry.  Gohan hung his head again and said in a sorrowful voice,

"Yes."

Vegeta smirked slightly and completed his punch, pushing Gohan further into the boulder.

"That's for disrespecting me with your language.  Your mother is at my house.  Go to her."  Vegeta then walked over to Yamucha who was standing, but everyone could tell his wasn't in any shape to do much of anything.  The Saiyajin looked at the human and said,

"You are stupid enough to try and save someone although it could cost you your life."  Yamucha blinked in surprised.

"Vegeta you are something else.  I save Gohan's life. And you still find some way to argue with me.  Please just leave me alone."  Vegeta smirked and walked away from Yamucha.  Before he took off he said to the man,

"You and I will talk about the way you spoke to Bulma today.", then flew off.  Yamucha rolled his eyes and muttered,

"Naturally."

**Okay, it wasn't the greatest but I'm building up to something.  This story is about move very fast and jump some serious years because, well, it's my story!!  Please read and review.  Love Ya!  PEACE!!!**

**NaCoBe**


	9. Finally accepted...at least by three

****

Finally accepted… at least by three

It's been a while…since I've updated this story. It's been a while… and I'm sorry. Sorry guys, I've been listening to Staind all day. But really I am sorry that I didn't do this sooner. But I'm working on my impending web site, Saiyajin Revived, Uninvited, and a new story that's untitled right now. All this with one hand tied behind my back!!! Ha!! Just playing, I have both hands functioning. Well anywho, I'm trying to complete this story so I can publish the next one, (I've made it a rule not to have more than three stories in the works) so you may see an update sooner than normal.

Also, I am now holding a contest. I am looking for fan art of this story to go on its title page of my site. The winner will become a character in an upcoming story and receive beaucoup praises on my site. Please send your original fan art submissions to nacobesdomain@lycos.com** or **nacobe@hotmail.com** I'm also looking for fan art of Saiyajin Revived and Uninvited.**

I don't own Dragonball/ Z/GT but I really wish I did!!! Can't say I own "Someone to Hold" by 112 either. (Falls out on the floor and throws a massive tantrum.)

"…" is spoken, *…* is thoughts, **** is telepathic conversation, #### is flashbacks, is the song. Enjoy and REVIEW!!!! 

ChiChi wiped away her tears although more ran down her now puffy face to replace them. Bulma sat on the couch beside her and held her hand. The widowed single mom looked at her friend and knew she, too, had been crying.

"Why would he want to do this? Is it because he thinks I blame him for Goku's death? Well I don't!!! I never did!!! He was just a little boy!" Bulma nodded her head and sighed.

"ChiChi, everybody knows you don't blame Gohan. Gohan only blames himself. It's something he needs to work out alone." ChiChi was about to speak when a couple of thoughts flew into her head.

__

*When did I end up at Bulma's house? And where's Goten?!?*

The distraught woman quickly stood and yelled,

"Goten!?! Bulma where's Goten?!?" The blue haired woman stood and said,

"My mom took him and Trunks out for a birthday outing. I didn't want him to see you upset on his birthday." ChiChi sighed and sat down.

"I'm not a good mother. That's it isn't it." Bulma quickly rebuttalled,

"Chi, you're one of the best mothers I've ever seen! Why would you say that?"

"Bulma, I didn't even know where my baby was!!!" ChiChi sighed and continued, "and because I'm with Yamucha and I know my son isn't okay with it. He thinks I forgot about his father." Bulma's eyes became clouded with tears. If ChiChi had asked this question yesterday, it wouldn't have phased her. But knowing her first love has been in love with her best friend is one of the most painful things she has experienced.

"ChiChi, honestly, I don't know if you and Yamucha's relationship is the cause of this, but I do know that you've handled the situation between them superbly. Your son knows you haven't forgotten Goku. Sometimes we process things differently from what they really are." ChiChi was about to say something when the front door opened. Both worried women ran to the foyer to see Vegeta enter. ChiChi immediately took this as a bad sign. Although the Saiyajin prince has lived at the Briefs mansion for at least seven years, he never comes through the front door. He was more of a back door and windows kind of guy.

The Saiyajin prince looked at his mate and her best friend. He knew they were expecting an answer about Gohan but he was a bit too angry and hurt to talk to them. He has also had to deal with the pain of losing Goku, the only other full Saiyajin around. Despite his intentions of wanting to kill the man he and Goku, or Kakkorot as he calls him, have become close comrades. After all, his mate is best friends with the man and his mate.

__

*See Kakkorot, your noble death was not the best move after all.*

In the mist of Vegeta thinking, ChiChi had walked up to the man and asked in a shaky voice,

"Vegeta? Is my son okay?" Vegeta blinked and wondered when did the woman walk up on him and said,

"He is alive and physically okay. But the boy has to deal with his past to truly be okay." Vegeta added in his thoughts,

__

*Much like myself.*

ChiChi quickly grabbed the man and hugged him. It actually caught him off guard and the look of shock crossed his features. He looked to Bulma and saw a smile on her face as tears came to her eyes. He then heard ChiChi whisper through her sobs,

"Thank you for saving my baby." Vegeta gently pushed the woman away and said,

"I did not save Gohan. Your companion did although he almost died himself." Both women's eye widened and Vegeta answered their unspoken question,

"The fool is okay. The little Namekian healed him." Just at that moment Gohan and Yamucha walked through the door. ChiChi ran directly to Gohan and scooped him in her arms. As soon as she hugged him, the boy broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry mom." ChiChi held on to her son for dear life and said through her own tears,

"Hush baby. I'm just happy you're here with me."

Bulma, Vegeta and Yamucha quietly left the two to talk things out. Vegeta went directly to his sanctuary, the new gravity room Bulma had built on to the house. Bulma and Yamucha went to the kitchen.

___________________________________

As Bulma fiddled around, moving objects to different parts of the room, Yamucha sat at the table with his face covered by his hands. Aside from Bulma's constant moving, the room was completely silent. The woman looked over at the man and sighed. Part of her wanted to be angry with him while the other part admired him for saving her best friends' son. She stopped fidgeting and said,

"Thank you for saving Gohan." Yamucha nodded while remaining in the same position and completely silent. Bulma finally decided to sit at the table and talk with the man. When she sat across from him she could have swore she heard low whimpers. She looked closer and saw his hands were moist.

__

*He's crying. Is it for Gohan or himself.*

She moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder and said,

"It's okay to let it out Yamucha." The man's shoulders began to jerk ever so slightly and the whimpers became full sobs.

"I thought we were going to lose him!" Bulma held back her own tears as she consoled the man.

"I know, but we didn't. Let just find a way to help him get through this funk he's going through." Yamucha looked up at Bulma with a somber face and said,

"I think it's because of me and ChiChi. It's been three years and he's still not okay with it." Bulma sighed as she listened to the man. It was hard putting away the pain and anger she felt towards him but knew she would have to for her and ChiChi's friendship. Yamucha noticed the woman's anguish and stopped his ranting.

"I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to, um, hurt you." Bulma looked at her ex-boyfriend and sighed again. She knew he was sincere in his apology but couldn't bring herself to forgive him just yet. After all, she had come to realize their love was in vain for so many years. She stood the walked over to a nearby counter and said,

"Gohan and ChiChi need you right now. Go to them." Yamucha watched Bulma decipher through her feelings and thoughts. He also knew Bulma wasn't ready to forgive him and he understood that perfectly. He stood and started towards the living room. Right before he left the kitchen he turned to Bulma and said,

"I want you to know I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just felt you deserved the truth after so many years of lies. I hope one day you and I could be good friends again." He then left and went to join his girlfriend and her son.

Bulma watched the man leave the room as she digested his last statement. A single tear fell from her eye as she said to Yamucha's retreating form,

"Yeah, maybe someday. But not now."

___________________________________

ChiChi held Gohan in her arms and said,

"Son, please, whatever is bothering you let's get through it together. I can't bear to lose you." Gohan's eyes began to water again as he felt the pain his mother was going through by the sound of her voice.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I just felt like things would be better if I wasn't around. I'm a constant reminder that Dad isn't here." ChiChi sighed and held her son tighter. She blinked back tears as she said,

"No Gohan, your presence reminds me that I will always have something no one else had with Goku, a beautiful family. When I look at you and Goten I know Goku still lives. You two have your father's charm and innocence, not to mention his strength. I will cherish those things forever. If I ever lost you or your brother, I won't only loss that part of your father, I'll lose you and everything that makes you who you are." Gohan looked at his mother as tears fell from his eyes and said in a choked voice,

"I love you mom." ChiChi kissed Gohan on his forehead and said as she embraced him in a hug,

"I love you too son. Gohan we'll get you through this together, okay?" She heard him sniffle and felt him nod. "Son, it's okay to cry. Go ahead and let it out." She soon felt Gohan's body rack and heard his sob deepened into wails as she knew for the first time since Goku's death, her son was letting the pain of losing his father out. She allowed her tears to fall with his as she rubbed his back for reassurance.

"It's okay baby. Everything will be just fine." 

Yamucha stood in the doorway watching ChiChi and Gohan embrace each other. He held back his own tears as he saw Gohan cry out three years worth of pain and guilt over his father's death.

__

*Kami, please let everything turn out okay.*

The man went into the room and sat in a chair as Gohan's tears started to die down. It was then the teenager realized the man was in the room. He pulled away from his mother and went over to embrace the person who saved his life.

"Yamucha, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so, so sorry!" Yamucha hugged the boy and willed himself not to cry.

"It's okay. I'm just happy you're okay. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something should happen to you." Gohan looked at the man and said in a serious voice,

"I'm also sorry for the way I've treated you over the past couple of years. I, um, know you care for mom, Goten, and me. I just don't want to forget dad." Yamucha looked over to ChiChi and back at Gohan, He blinked a couple of times to hold back his tears then replied,

"I would never want any of you to forget Goku. He is a part of you that you should never deny. I just want to be here for you, that's all." Gohan smiled through his tears and said,

"I know and I love you for that." Yamucha looked at boy before him and smiled as his tears finally forced their way through. He tried to form the words to say to Gohan but nothing seemed to come out. Once he figured he couldn't speak, he embraced the boy and sighed. ChiChi stood and went over to the two and embraced them both. She then said,

"I love you both." She kissed the top of Gohan's head and softly kissed Yamucha on the lips. Yamucha smiled wider and thought,

__

*Finally, we're like a family.*

Guys, I want to share something with you. This chapter derived from a chapter in my life. I won't go into details but the scene between Gohan, ChiChi, and Yamucha was written from pure experience. This was a hard chapter to write because I poured a lot of my soul and pain into it. I just want to make this a reminder for all of you who have step-parents or your parent has a long time boyfriend or girlfriend; let that person know you appreciate them and understand coming into a changing family is just as hard for them as it is for you. Saying thank you from the heart really means something. I hope you all had a great Holiday. As for me I'm celebrating my birthday today!!! PEACE!!! NaCoBe 


	10. Point of no Return?

****

Point of no Return???

Hello? (Looks at the dark room in front of her) Well, if anyone is out there, I have a new chappie… I can't apologize about the length of time for this chapter but I hope it's contents will make up for the untimely nature I seem to have. ^_^

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, you'll never know. Look at a previous chapter!!!

Yamucha opened the door to the quaint house in the middle of the forest. He walked in and smiled as he dropped his bags.

*_It feels good to be home after a long road trip. *_

He then looked into the kitchen to see if ChiChi or one of the boys was in it. He was slightly surprised to see the it completely empty. Normally, the unusually large room was occupied with someone either cooking or eating. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to go upstairs to take a bath and unwind from the long road schedule he and the rest of his team endured. As he headed up the stairs he heard Goten laughing in the backyard and started back down the stairs and went to the back door. Once he entered backyard, Yamucha was greeted by a large group.

"Congratulations Yamucha!!!" He looked at the group that was composed of his common-law family and their friends and smiled. Goten ran up to the man and said,

"I'm happy you're home!!! You missed Gohan's birthday!!!" Yamucha picked up the five year old and spun him in a circle. The young boy squealed and held his arms out. After about three spins, Yamucha sat Goten down and said,

"I missed you too little guy!!!" , as he pat him on the head. Goten smiled and heard Dende' yell at Trunks and ran to his friend's aide. Yamucha watched the boy run over to join his best friend, who seemed to find great pleasure in aggravating the teenage Namek and laughed to himself. He then walked over to Gohan and held out his hand for a hand shake as he said,

"Happy belated birthday young man. Sorry I missed the festivities." Gohan smiled and eagerly hugged Yamucha then said,

"No prob man. Congratulations on the championship." Yamucha quickly returned the hug and released himself from the teenager's embrace as he looked at the young girl standing next to Gohan. The auburn haired girl smiled brightly at the man and said,

"We all knew your team would win. Congratulations!!!" He smiled back politely and replied, 

"Thanks Lime. How's your grandfather this days?"

"Better. Thanks for asking." Yamucha nodded and looked past the two teenagers to ChiChi, who was in a lawn chair talking to Juuhachi and Bulma. As he walked closer to his companion, Bulma sighed and got up from her seat. Juuhachi immediately pulled her back down in the seat. Yamucha noticed the action and raised an eyebrow.

__

*Now what was that? Juuhachi knows Bulma doesn't talk to me unless it's necessary. *

Once he reached the sitting area he leaned down and kissed ChiChi softly. She quickly returned the kiss and smiled like a young school girl. Although she and Yamucha have been in a relationship for 5 ½ years, she still feels a little embarrassed to show affection around other people. Yamucha smiled and turned to two women accompanying his girlfriend and said,

"Hello 18! Bulma. Longtime no see." Bulma looked away and sighed as Juuhachi nodded and said, 

"Hello Yamucha, it has been a while. By the way congratulations on another win. Soon the American leagues are going to snag you." Bulma chuckled and said under her breath,

"Please do." Yamucha cut his eye over to the woman and shook his head. Although she said she forgave him for his cruel confession, Bulma still held a lot of hostility towards the man. He knew she only forgave him for ChiChi's sake. It was unnerving to the woman that her best friend and boyfriend couldn't be in the same room without a cloud of tension being evident. Neither Bulma nor Yamucha told ChiChi about the conversation that occurred over two years ago. Yamucha plastered a smile on his face and said,

"Awe Bulma you know you'll be the first to cry if I went away." Bulma turned to face the man and said,

"In your dreams buster!!! Excuse me, I have to get my son before he pisses off God even more." With that the woman left to reprimand her son for bothering Dende' and his father for standing by and letting it happened.

Juuhachi, ChiChi, and Yamucha watched the woman yell at her husband and son and laughed. Juuhachi excused herself from the table to join Krillin and a three year old Marron in a lego building contest. Yamucha looked ChiChi in the eyes and said softly,

"I missed you babe." ChiChi leaned closer to the man and responded,

"Same here." He kissed her the top of her head and took solace in having her close to him. Gohan and Lime walked over to the two and smiled. ChiChi looked up at her son and asked,

"What's up?" Gohan blushed slightly and said,

"Me and Lime are going for a walk. We'll be back soon." ChiChi smiled and said,

"Okay. Are you taking your brother and Trunks with you?" Lime smiled and said,

"Actually, no. Is that okay?" 

"Yeah. You two behave okay?" Gohan and Lime quickly nodded as the slight blush across their faces deepened. As the two teenagers walked away Yamucha looked at ChiChi and said,

"Okay, am I missing something here? I thought Lime and Gohan were just friends!" 

"Well, a couple of things happened while you were away. One, Gohan and Lime are officially a couple. I found out about them at his birthday party. They've been a couple for a while but was afraid to say anything. It just so happens that I caught them in a pretty passionate moment." Yamucha's eyes widened as he asked,

"So you're telling they're…doing it?" ChiChi laughed and said,

"They said they haven't done 'it' but from my point of view it looked like they were pretty close to 'it'." 

"And you're okay with this?" 

"You know me!!! I scared them so much that they're probably afraid to even touch each other!" Yamucha laughed whole-heartedly and hugged the feisty woman and said,

"I hope you haven't damaged them for life." 

"Maybe just until they get married." Yamucha looked over at the woman and all of the suddenly became solemn. 

__

*What about me and you getting married Chi.*

ChiChi noticed the man's change in demeanor and asked,

"Is everything okay?" Yamucha stared at ChiChi for a moment and forced a smiled on his face and said,

"Yeah, everything is okay. I was just thinking… that's all." ChiChi wrinkled her nose prodded further by asking,

"About?" The man gave a slight smile and said, 

"Nothing." 

"Yamucha it couldn't have been nothing. You all the sudden became serious and quiet. Is there something wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything." Yamucha looked at ChiChi intensely for a moment and thought,

__

*She's right. It's not like we haven't talked about marriage before. She's probably waiting for me to ask her, that all.*

Yamucha got up from the chair and said to ChiChi,

"I'll be right back okay? I just need to get something.", then ran into the house. ChiChi answered the man's retreating form,

"Okay?"

On the other side of the yard a Saiyajin prince watched Yamucha run into the house and looked at a confused ChiChi watch him. He heard the conversation, thanks to his precision hearing, and knew what was about to happen. He sighed and looked at the wife of his long since fallen comrade and said to himself,

__

*Well ChiChi, we're about to find out if you've actually forgotten about your Kakkorot. I wonder if you or your 'companion' are ready to find out the answer I already know.*

He then took off into the surrounding forest.

_________________________________

Gohan and Lime walked slowly in the forest holding hands. The young girl leaned her head on her boyfriend's head. Gohan looked down at her and smiled.

"Everything okay? You're usually not this quiet." She looked up at the young man and said,

"Yeah, everything is fine. It's just that I really haven't had you alone since your mom caught us." Gohan blushed at the memory of his mother catching him and Lime making out on his birthday.

"Yeah, she's had us under serious surveillance for the past week. Don't sweat it though, she'll lighten up." Lime let go of Gohan's hand and wrapped her arms around his waist and said,

"I hope so. I miss you being close to me." Gohan stopped walking and lifted the girl up so she was closer to his height and said,

"Well, since we don't have a chaperone, I can fix that." He then kissed the girl softly, keeping in mind not to hurt her. She squeaked against his lips and returned his kisses. Lime knew Gohan was always concerned about squeezing her or holding her too hard. She was one of the few people that knew his family's secret. She also knew that he had defeated Cell without him saying anything. She knew it once she heard Cell had been defeated. She saw his fighting abilities on his eleventh birthday. 

After the fight, she came around from time to time to check up on him. Sometimes, she would just sit with him for hours on end in silence. She knew what it was like to lose a parent. As time went along, she talked with him and helped him through some of his depression. She knew that he tried to commit suicide a couple of years ago, he had told her about his plans. Of course she thought he was just talking but she quickly found out not to take anything Son Gohan says for granted. After that day she promised to be around the boy as much as she could. Her being around him so much, even while he was training with Piccolo or Vegeta, became an infatuation and eventually her first authentic case of love. Gohan, too felt something special for her and they eventually built up the courage to tell each other and they became each other's first boyfriend/girlfriend. 

Lime broke the kiss and started laughing. Gohan smiled and asked in a soft voice,

"What's so funny?" The young woman finished her laughing assault and said,

"I know it's an inappropriate thing to think about, but what if your mom caught us, well, you know." Gohan looked at his girlfriend with a clueless face and asked,

"Caught us what?" Lime rolled her eyes and mentally reminded herself that Gohan was very naïve and said,

"Caught us doing that thing we did a couple of weeks ago." The teenage Saiyajin remained with a clueless expression on his face and Lime sighed. Then like a bolt of lightening, Gohan's face turned a bright crimson and his eyes became extremely wide.

"You mean what if she caught us _doing it_?!?" Lime nodded with a bright smile, glad that he finally got the picture. 

"Oh man!!! We both would be so dead!!! But let's not think about that right now." Gohan hugged Lime and nuzzled his face in her neck. She, in turn, kissed his neck. Suddenly, both teenagers heard an all too familiar noise and quickly turned around to find Vegeta standing about ten feet in front of them. Both Gohan and Lime immediately turned bright red and Gohan began stuttering excuses.

"Vegeta! It's not what you think!! I mean it's what you think but not, well, you know!! Oh man!" Vegeta smirked and said,

"I don't care about you and your consort's actions boy. You need to come home right now." Gohan raised and eyebrow and asked,

"Is everything okay? Mom said it was okay to leave the party." Vegeta frowned and said in a commanding voice, 

"I said you need to come home." Gohan knew that tone of voice meant the request was not open for discussion and sighed. He grabbed Lime and started home after Vegeta. Lime looked at Gohan and said,

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Gohan looked over to her and said,

None what so ever."

___________________

ChiChi sat in the chair wondering what Yamucha could possibly be doing. She looked over to her friends and saw that everyone was doing their own thing. Goten and Trunks were playing with Marron. Bulma and Juuhachi were talking to a newly arrived Launch and Puar. Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Chaozu, and Dende were in an animated conversation. She noticed every so often Dende and Piccolo would look over at her with an odd expression on their faces. After about the forth glance she turned her head and looked over to the scenery.

__

*Sometimes I wonder about those Nameks. It's like they seem to know something that I don't when it comes down to me. Where is Yamucha?!?*

Just at that moment, Yamucha came trotting out of the house. She also noticed Vegeta had come back with Gohan and Lime in tow.

__

*What did those two do that Vegeta had to bring them back?!? *

She came out of her thought s as Yamucha touched her face ever so slightly and said,

"You love me right?" ChiChi slowly nodded and saw Piccolo, Dende, and Vegeta were watching attentively. Yamucha smiled and said,

"In that case…" He turned to the rest of the group and said loudly,

"Everyone, could I have your attention please?" Everyone slowly stopped their conversations and actions to look at Yamucha. ChiChi started to feel a little embarrassed that everyone was looking at her and Yamucha. She stood and asked in a whispered voice,

"Yamucha, what are you doing?" The man slowly turned and said,

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time now." He took ChiChi's hand and said loud enough for everyone at the party to hear,

"ChiChi, you and I have known each other for a long time now. We first started out as friends and we slowly became closer in times of need. I want you to know I can't imagine living my life without you and the boys. What I'm trying to say is," He slowly lowered down to one knee as he revealed a small red velvet box. Both he and ChiChi saw from the corner of their eyes Bulma turn and slowly walk into the house. ChiChi's breath became short breaths as she heard Yamucha say,

"I would love for you to be my wife. ChiChi will you marry me?"

__

It's very plain to see

I want you next to me

Give me your hand and

I'll try to understand

__

****

(NaCoBe squints to see if anyone is in the room) Um well, if you're here, I hope you enjoyed that. No it's not the end, now that would be just plain mean. I hope you review and let me know what you think. Now please excuse me I have to deal with my Saiyajin Revived crowd. I heard they made voodoo dolls of me at a computer. Eek!!!


	11. Happily Ever After? Maybe, Maybe Not.

****

Happily Ever After? Maybe, Maybe Not.

Okay, next installment is up!!! I gotta thank you all for loving this story!!! It's so cool to see that you all are so into this!!! Well, that's all I gotta say for right now. Be sure to review!!!

Disclaimer: Read a previous chapter.

Everyone in the back yard was completely silent with the exception of Trunks, Goten, and Marron. ChiChi looked down at the man she had spent the last five years with as a friend and lover. She could tell he was beyond nervous and had thought about this extensively. She also knew he loved her more than she loved him. She then looked at her oldest child, whose eyes were wide and full of trepidation. She was curious to know how he felt about this. She continued to look around the yard and saw an array of expressions; ranging from disgust to curiosity to excitement. After all, these were Goku and Yamucha's friends before they were her friends.

__

*What do I say? I mean I love him, I know I do, but what will my children feel about this? Will Gohan try to commit suicide again? Will Goten understand that Yamucha isn't his biological father, does he understand that now? What will our friends say? And Bulma, I know she and Yamucha had to speak about our relationship, will she understand?*

ChiChi looked down at the man again and smiled. Yamucha in turn smiled back, but his smile was more strained as if he didn't understand her smile. She looked at him more intently and saw the tears gathering at the corners of the man's eyes and said to herself,

__

*Oh hell, ChiChi, go with your instincts.*

ChiChi knelt down to face the man and kissed him softly. She looked at him and said barely above a whisper,

"Yamucha I love you, and admire you. I might not say it much but I do. And I would love to be your wife." Yamucha sighed and grabbed ChiChi into a tight embrace. He slowly drew apart from the woman to open the small box to reveal an impressive diamond ring. ChiChi gasped at the size of the ring and held her hand out for him to place the ring on her finger. Yamucha looked down at her hand and started to place the ring on her finger but stopped and said,

"Um, ChiChi, you gotta remove your old wedding ring." She looked down at the small gold band that she has worn on her finger religiously for seventeen years and blushed.

"Oh, um yeah." She began pulling on the ring only to find it stuck on her finger. She looked at Yamucha and said sheepishly,

"It won't come off." The ex desert-bandit looked down at the ring and said,

"We'll deal with that later. What matters is that you'll officially be mine and I'll be yours." ChiChi smiled and said in a nervous voice,

"Yeah."

______________

Gohan looked on as Yamucha asked his mother for her hand in marriage. He gasped when she actually said yes. Part of his want to scream and yell but he remained quiet. Lime looked over at him and held his hand tightly. He looked down at the girl and gave a reassuring smile and said,

"Don't worry, I'm okay." She smiled back and replied,

"Just making sure. Are you going to congratulate them?" The teenage demi-saiyajin looked over to his mother and his soon-to-be step-father and sighed. Lime let go of his hand and watched him walked over to his mother and her fiancé.

ChiChi and Yamucha looked up as Gohan walked towards them. Neither really knew how the young man would react to their decision, therefore both were quite nervous. They stood and looked at the boy, who had a blank expression on his face; the same one he wore when he found out about their relationship. There was an odd silence between them, then Gohan said to Yamucha,

"So you're going to marry my mother, huh?" Yamucha slowly nodded and was about to say something but Gohan held his hand up indicating he still had something to say. He then placed a small smile on his face and said, 

"So will I have to call you dad?" Yamucha smiled and remembered the conversation he and Gohan had on that fateful day. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and said,

"Call me whatever you want to call me. As long as it's not what Vegeta suggested." The two laughed and Yamucha grabbed the boy in a hug. ChiChi looked on slightly confused but decided to smile since Gohan seemed okay with the engagement. Once the two broke the hug, Gohan looked at his mother and said,

"I believe congrats are in order?," he bowed to his mother and said, "Congratulations mom, I'm happy for you and Yamucha." ChiChi embraced her son as she sighed in relief that he approves of the engagement. She kissed his cheek and said,

"Thank you son. I love you." Gohan blinked back hidden tears and whispered in his mother's ear,

"I love you too." They pulled apart and ChiChi looked in her son's eyes and saw he was accepting this although he didn't totally want to and hugged him again.

"We'll talk later tonight. Just me and you okay?"

"Mmm-Hmm"

"Go hang out with Lime. Just be back at a decent time." Gohan looked at his mother with questioning eyes and replied,

"You want me to take Goten with me?" ChiChi shook her head and said,

"No. Me and Yamucha are going to explain this to him. It may take a while."

"Okay, bye then." With that Gohan walked over to Lime and led her out of the back yard. 

_______________

Bulma looked on through the kitchen window as Yamucha proposed to ChiChi and silently prayed that she him down.

__

*Kami, I know I'm not much on praying, probably never will be, but if you listen to one of my prayers please let it be this one. Please, please don't let ChiChi accept his proposal. I know it sounds like a mean prayer but it's the way I feel. Trust me, it's not out of spite, I want Yamucha to be happy, but him and ChiChi? Goku's ChiChi!!! My best friend ChiChi!!! It just doesn't seem right. Yeah, I know they've been together a while but I thought it was like a flingy thing; like what me and Yamucha had. And I know he confessed that he loved her, but didn't he do the same for me? *

She leaned further towards the window as ChiChi knelt down in front of Yamucha and kissed him, it was then she knew her prayer wasn't answered. She looked over the yard and saw Dende' looking at her sorrowfully. She looked down and laughed bitterly as she said out loud to herself,

"I should've known. God is a damn teenager and they're all idiots."

"Now that sounds like something I would say." Bulma sighed but didn't turn around. She mentally cursed herself for not being able to control when Vegeta could and couldn't hear her. She said in a low voice as she remained facing the window,

"So I assume you heard me." Vegeta walked up behind Bulma and snorted. Both remained quiet for a good while before Vegeta said,

"Do you still want him?" This caught Bulma off guard. She spun around to face her mate and attempted to talk but everything came out in a dry whisper. Vegeta looked at Bulma with his usual stoic expression but his eyes showed the slightest glint of insecurity. He was aware that Bulma and Yamucha had a long history together. He was also very aware that the relationship Yamucha was having with ChiChi was unnerving to her but he couldn't totally understand why. She had him and Trunks. He looked at her and forced himself to place his most arrogant smirk on his face. 

"Well, do you?" Bulma swallowed hard to wet her throat as she said,

"I don't want him Vegeta. But I can't stop wondering where me and him went wrong." 

"I thought he told you his reasons. He has been coveting Kakkorot's mate since their mating ceremony." She sighed to remain under control and said,

"But what did I do to make him choose her over me?!? Wasn't I a good girlfriend? Didn't I comfort him when he needed it? What else could I have done to prevent this?"

"Why is it you? Why couldn't he be the one with the issue? He's allowed you to believe you're the weak one when in actuality he's the one that's pathetic. I may not have known you then but I can gamble that you are pretty much the same harpy you are now." Bulma smiled as the tears she told herself that she wouldn't cry fell. She looked at her mate and said in a small voice,

"I love you Vegeta," and wrapped her arms around the man. Vegeta, in turn, said,

"Whatever," as he enclosed his arms around his woman.

________________

Gohan flew quietly with Lime in his arms. He kept his gaze straight ahead and his facial expression plain but anyone that knew him knew he was very upset at the moment.

__

*How could they do this?!? I mean, I know they've been together for a longtime and in most cultures they're considered to be married but still!!! Mom isn't suppose to want to be with another, let alone get married to another man from what Vegeta said.*

He came out of his daze with Lime pinching his cheek. He looked down at his girlfriend and saw she looked more than a little perturbed. He put on his inherited smile and asked,

"What's wrong?" He gulped a little when his saw her green eyes rival those of a Super Saiyajin.

"You weren't listening to a thing I said were you?" His eyes widen as he thought to himself,

__

*When was she talking?*

He smiled and said the first thing he could think you to diffuse her anger, which happened to be, "Yeah, I heard you." The young woman saw right through the noble teenager's lie and frowned. She then asked in a demanding voice,

"Well, what did I say?" Gohan's eyes widened more as he realized he had just dug himself in a hole.

"Huh? You know what you said!" Lime narrowed her eyes as she seethed,

"GOHAN!!!" The young man gulped louder and said in a sheepish voice,

"Okay! You were talking about how much you loved your boyfriend and how you would never hold it against him that his mind wanders sometimes? Right?" He gave her his best impression of his brother and father's innocent look. Lime turned away from him as she started to smile. Gohan inwardly sighed and thought,

__

*Good thinking Gohan, you know she can get as feisty as mom sometimes.*

"I was asking you were you okay with your mom's and Yamucha's decision." Gohan's face instantly went from cheerful to contemplative. Lime knew she had her answer then. 

"I guess, I just felt that somehow this 'affair' would be over eventually. I guess this just finalizes the fact that my mom and dad are no more." The auburn haired beauty raised her hand to his face and lightly ran down the side of his now manly face.

"You're mom and dad are forever. What they had will never be replaced by her and Yamucha. I bet your mom still loves your dad; I know she does. And what she has with Yamucha isn't an affair, it's love." Gohan landed with Lime still in her arms and asked,

"How can you tell its love?" A subtle pink came across the bridge of her nose as she said,

"Because they look at each other the same way I look at you." Gohan smiled and asked in a soft tone,

"So, um, what are you saying?" She kissed him softly as she said,

"I'm saying that I love you so much Gohan." Gohan smiled and kissed her softly of the lips, then said,

"And I love you too Lime." The two started kissing again and slowly lowered to the ground.

________________

In other world, Goku was training with Pikkon when he suddenly felt a small pang in the pit of his stomach. 

__

*Hmm, I must be hungry. But I just ate. Oh well.*

He decided to ignore the twinge but it occurred again, only this time it was a little stronger. He focused his thoughts to find out the cause of this irritating feeling and found that his family came to his mind.

"Goku you're not focusing!!! Fight me!!!" Pikkon growled as his heel was about to make contact with Goku's face. Goku grabbed the fighter's foot right before it made contact and said,

"I'm sorry but I need to see King Kai," Then flew off. The green fighter looked at Goku's retreating form and asked himself,

"What's gotten into him?"

Goku reached King Kai and said,

"Um, King Kai, can I please check on my family?" The portly galaxy overseer looked at the man and said,

"Goku you're scheduled to check up on them tomorrow. Can't it wait?" He looked up to see Goku shifting form one to the other with a concerned look on his face as he said,

"I don't think it can. Please?!?" King Kai wanted to laugh at Goku, after all he looked like he really had to go to the bathroom, but he knew Goku was serious. He sighed and said,

"Fine, go ahead." Goku immediately placed his hand on the Northern Kai's back and concentrated on his family. As a picture of his family came into view he saw Yamucha propose to ChiChi and ChiChi accept. The man immediately went into Super Saiyajin 2. King Kai watched as ChiChi tried to take off her old wedding ring to no avail and knew Goku was making the ring stay on. He stepped away from the angry man and said in the calmest voice possible,

"It's been five years Goku. Were you expecting her to stay alone forever?" Goku looked at his mentor and sighed as he powered down. He felt to his knees and sighed. There was a long silence before the man said,

"But she's suppose to be mine forever. I'm hers." King Kai looked closely at the man and saw he was holding back tears. He placed his hand on the Saiyajin's shoulder and said,

"I understand," but thought to himself,

ChiChi what are you doing?!? You know you can't marry another, why are you defying it? __ Okay, end of this chappie. No it's not the end. Please review. Thanks ^_^ ****

PEACE!!! NaCoBe 


	12. A Friendship Tried

****

A Friendship Tried

Okay I know I said next week but it figured, why wait if I can upload now. It's not like you can upload on FF.net at will these days. I just want you to know it feels good to be back. For al of you who don't know, I found another job. I'm not going to apologize for not writing because I had to many things going on in my life that didn't allow me to write the way I wanted to and the things I did write totally sucked so much that it would've been better if I didn't write. I just want to say to El Loco Lobo and Vegeta's Little Princess thank you guys for listening to my rants and cheering me up.

Okay enough mushy stuff, if you are this far in the story, you have read the disclaimer and the writing code so what's the use of writing it again. If you haven't read the previous chapter yet…what are you doing here?!?!?!? Go back and read the other chapters so you can understand the whole situation, retard!!!

Enjoy!!!!

ChiChi thanked said goodbye to Krillin, Juuhachi and Marron as she began cleaning up the mess from the party. She could tell Krillin was not happy about the proposal but somehow decided to accept it. As usual, Juuhachi was indifferent about the entire situation. Everyone else at the party congratulated her and Yamucha with smiles, but she knew they were weary about their relationship. She looked at various paper plates and plastic cups littering her yard and said out loud to no one in particular,

"Well they will just have to accept it. This is me and Yamucha's life and Goku is gone no matter how much I want to wish him back." Just as she finished her comment, a cold, uninviting twinge trickled down her spine. She quickly disregarded the eerie feeling and began stuffing the litter from a nearby table in the bag she was holding. After the fourth paper plate, she looked down at the small trash bag in her hand and laughed,

"This bag isn't going to doing anything for this yard," then started towards her back door. 

_________________________

Bulma leaned against Vegeta in the strikingly clean kitchen. She placed her head on her mate's shoulder and sighed. Vegeta, in turn, tentatively placed his strong hands on the small of her back. She responded by closing her eyes and snuggling closer to the man. 

ChiChi walked into her kitchen to find Vegeta and Bulma wrapped in each other's arms. To anyone else it would look as though the two were asleep in each other's arms while standing, however, ChiChi knew better. 

She knew from her own experience that the two were having an in depth conversation that was well beyond verbal words. She looked at the two and sighed, remembering how special those talks with Goku were.

__

*Well those have been gone for a good while now, so why dwell on them.*

The newly engaged woman softly walked across the kitchen to her pantry and grabbed two very large trash bags and start back to the yard.

"ChiChi wait, I want to talk to you." ChiChi turned around to face the owner of the voice. Although the speaker was still in the same stance as before, ChiChi know the woman was very much aware of her position. It's almost like a required extra sensory tool one develops while living with and raising a Saiyajin.

Bulma released herself from Vegeta's firm embrace and turned to face her friend. She could tell ChiChi already knew she was going to disapprove of the engagement from the small stress line forming around the woman's eyes. Bulma swallowed hard and set herself for the possibly explosive conversation that was about to occur. As she walk to the table that chichi happened to be standing by, she said clairvoyantly to Vegeta,

__

************

"Do you mind waiting outside while I talk with her?"

"What's the use, I can still hear you out there. Besides, I, too, am curious to know why she accepted the marriage arrangement."

"Proposal, Vegeta. They're not call arrangements on earth."

"I know what they are call woman, and what she just entered was an arrangement, not a proposal."

"Whatever Vegeta. Just go outside please."

"Fine, I will go and find the spawnlings and teach them a thing or two."

"Thank you."

"Humph."

************ 

ChiChi watched Bulma and Vegeta hold a conversation, possibly about her, then Vegeta leave the room. As Vegeta walked out of the room, he looked at ChiChi with almost a sardonic expression and continued out the door. The look Vegeta gave the woman confirmed to her that the conversation that was about to occur was not going to be a calm one. She looked at her friend's almost royal blue eyes flicker with something that said anger, pain, and even a little bit of jealousy within them. ChiChi gave a slight smirk, crossed her arms, and leaned on one leg as she said in a surprisingly sweet voice as she readied herself for a argument,

"Yes Bulma?" The blue haired woman sat down at the table and said in a low tone,

"You lied to me and I want to know why." ChiChi raised an eyebrow as she looked at Bulma and said, still in her sweet, innocent voice,

"What are you talking about?" Bulma turned to look at the woman with hurt filled eyes and quickly retorted, trying her best to keep her temper,

"You said, no, you promised that you wouldn't fall for Yamucha and his lies and you did. I demand an explanation." ChiChi's face contorted from a sweet, calm expression to an angry, almost evil façade as she quickly replied in a light but forceful tone,

"What makes you think that Yamucha is lying to me? What, because he constantly lied to you? Moreover, who do you think you are to demand an explanation about my private life!" Bulma jumped out of the chair she was sitting in and yelled, losing all of her temper,

"Hello?!? My best friend is engaged to my ex-boyfriend, who happens to be her late husband's childhood friend!!! You threw you private life out the window when you and Yamucha started dating! I have every right to know why you accepted his proposal and so does everyone else!" ChiChi shifted her weight on to her other leg and uncrossed her arms as she willed herself to stay calm for Bulma's sake and growled,

"Who in the hell do you think you are! Just because you have Vegeta on pins and needles on how to act towards you doesn't mean everyone else is! Who are you to judge me by whom I'm with!!! You're fucking the man who killed Yamucha, when he was yours I might add, at will, on a nightly basis. If anything you should be looking at your own character." Bulma's face became flushed with a mixture of anger and embarrassment and for the first time in a long while she was at a complete loss of words. She stared at ChiChi and actually growled much like her mate would before a heated fight. She went and stood directly in front of ChiChi and huffed. ChiChi's smirk returned to her face, knowing she had shut down the 'one and only Bulma'. She leaned closer to the tongue tied woman and said in a condescending voice,

"What Bulma, are you at a lost of words? Because I surely can't hear you." Suddenly ChiChi felt a sharp sting across her left cheek. She quickly placed her hand over the pain and felt the skin there was red-hot. Bulma was in a stance that indicated she was ready to hit ChiChi again. ChiChi stood erect and said in a tone of voice that sounded almost as if she had been possessed,

"Oh, so you want to go that route? That's more than fine with me princess!!!" ChiChi started her swing to punch Bulma and Bulma quickly blocked herself from the assault but it never came. She looked up and saw Yamucha standing in front of her holding ChiChi as if she was a mere toy. The look in the man's eyes displayed total anger towards the woman as he said,

"Who in the hell do you think you are?!?" Before she could retort, another masculine, all too familiar voice replied from the door,

"My mate, wanna do anything about it?"

Okay, you can tell I'm in a good mood!!!! I left suspense! Can you guess what's going to happen? I can't… that's why I need your help. If you have any suggestions, please e-mail me at nacobesdomain@lycos.com . I really need help. ****

PEACE

NaCoBe is back!!!!!


	13. A Fragile World Crumbles

**A Fragile World Crumbles**

**I'm back!!!!!  Whoo Hoo!!!  I now have a job that will allow me to do some writing.  I've given up on my crashed computer and started rewriting everything.  If you didn't know, My Favorite Girl and  Uninvited have been updated for a while.  I hope you all will like the newly installed chappie!!!  **

**Disclaimer and Author's Notes:  If you don't know by now, you'll never know….**

Goten and Trunks ran through the forest extremely fast, making sharp turns and dodging trees at the last minute.  Moments later, they found their destination, a large tree with a small, custom-made capsule house sitting among its branches.  The two young boys climbed the tree in record timing and entered through the adult sized floor hatch.   

From the outside, the tree house looked like a normal capsule tree house, but on the inside it donned the best essentials from Capsule Corp.   The playhouse even had a gravity mechanism that allowed the boys to raise the gravity by ten times the earth's gravity.  The tree house sat high enough so the boys could easily see Goten's house from the tree house and ChiChi could view the house from her backyard.

As Trunks sat on the floor he nonchalantly asked Goten,

"So your mommy's marrying Mr. Yamucha?  Will he be your for real daddy?"  Goten shrugged his shoulders as he pulled some candy out of his pocket and replied,

"I don't know.  He's the only daddy I know.  I never met my other daddy."  Trunks watched Goten suck on his candy and asked,

"Goten, how do you get two daddies?  I only have one."  Goten smiled from the sheer enjoyment of the taste of his candy and said happily,

"I lucky I guess."  Trunks repositioned himself and replied,

"I wish I had two daddies, that would be fun," and grabbed a piece of Goten's candy.

______________

Vegeta walked into the room as Yamucha slowly back away from Bulma with ChiChi still in hand.  The Saiyajin could literally smell the mild fear emitting from the man, which made his stoic expression change to a slight hint of amusement.  

"What weakling, you don't have anything else to say to Bulma?  Please don't let me interrupt your tirade."  Yamucha looked around the room with a slight twinge of nervousness in his eyes and said,

"Vegeta, this has nothing to do with you.  This is an issue between, Bulma, ChiChi, and myself."

"Oh, I disagree," Vegeta looked at Bulma as he continued in a condescending voice, "See earthling, you have been the underlying topic that has caused a fissure between my mate and mine's relationship" Vegeta this switched his unyielding gaze from Bulma to ChiChi and said, "I also can't understand, for the life of me, what power you hold to cause the mate of an honorably slain Saiyajin to forget about her bond, let alone create this gap between Bulma and I." 

ChiChi pulled away from Yamucha and affronted Vegeta.  Vegeta looked at the woman and said, "Woman I don't even want to hear what you have to say."  ChiChi stepped closer and said,

"Well, Vegeta, you're going to hear what I have to say.  I am so tired of and 'your mate' involving yourselves in Yamucha and mine's life.  Both of us are adults who can make logical decisions and know what we want from each other.  We don't need approval from you, Bulma, Krillin, or anyone else.  Instead of being concerned about what Yamucha said to Bulma you should be concerned about why your bonded mate is so upset about her ex-boyfriend's love life."  She then moved to her back door, motioning for them to leave her home and said in continuance,

"And as for me, the bonded mate of a dead Saiyajin, I miss Goku everyday and I've learned to fill the void that came when he died.  Now, please leave my house.  If you leave Trunks here Gohan will bring him home.  Goodbye."

Bulma smugly went to the door while Vegeta stayed rooted to where he was.  The arrogant smirk he wore earlier turned into a death glare at the woman.  He crossed his arms and retorted to the woman,

"If you think you've fooled anyone with that that little discourse you are sadly mistaken.  There is no way that you are 100% happy with him.  I told you once before that you are only leading him on.  With you agreeing to this marriage arrangement, you are only leading him further into disillusionment.  You are afraid that if you are alone you will have to face the pain again.  Why don't you let him know that you almost died after Kakkorot died.  I felt your ki weaken daily."  

ChiChi's face became a bright red from anger as she screamed,

"VEGETA, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!  NOW!!!!"  The smirk returned to Vegeta's face as he knew he'd hit the core of her fears and pains.  All in the room knew Vegeta hit a cord within ChiChi and felt it was best not to say anything at the time, leaving an eerie silence lingering in the air.  

Vegeta started towards the back door that ChiChi stood next to.  As he brushed past the woman he said only loud enough for her to hear,

"I think you need to reevaluate your relationship very soon."  ChiChi turned full face to the man and said in a low growl,

"Leave, you are not welcomed anymore."   He shrugged his shoulders in reply and left the house with Bulma following close behind.

Once the Vegeta and Bulma left, the woman sighed and allowed the tears that she willed herself to hold out of pride.  She walked out of the kitchen and looked to the sky and said mentally,

_*Why me?*_

Yamucha followed his new fiancé out of the house and watched stress line on her forehead appear.  He then asked,

"Chichi, is it true what Vegeta said?"  ChiChi sighed and said,

"Yamucha, I don't want to talk about it now." The man became infuriated and yelled,

"Well I do damn it!!!  Are you using me?  Have you been using me all this time?  I have a right to know!!!"  ChiChi turned to the man and retorted,

"What does it matter!?!  Huh?  Are you going to leave?  You wanted me since I was 15 years old!!!  I had a right to know that!!!  You made Bulma believe she was your old and only time and time again when it was me you were thinking about.  She had a right to know!   You fought along side Goku all the while secretly longing for his wife!!!  He had a right to know!!  Personally, Yamucha if I were you, I would just be happy you got what you've wanted for so long."  ChiChi pushed past the man but Yamucha grabbed her and roared,

"I don't care what has happened in the past.  I love you and I want to know if you have been using me!!!"  The woman glared at the man and said in a guttural growl,

"I don't care what you want at this particular point. Let… me… go!"

_________________

Gohan flew at a slow pace from Lime's home thinking about the event that occurred between he and his girlfriend.

*I think I love her.  I wonder if she's the one that would be my mate. I think I'll ask Vegeta when I get back to the house.  The party still should be going on.*  

As the young man flew home, his sixth sense told him that something was wrong at home but he nudged it away.

_*Mom's mad at some at someone.  Krillin or Vegeta must have said something to piss her off.  Oh well.*_

He continued to fly at his relaxed pace and started to think of Lime again but the feeling within him grew stronger and he saw Vegeta take off in the air with Bulma in his arms.  The young man could tell that the man was slightly upset by the way he shot up in the air.  

_*Okay, Vegeta pissed mom off.  I know this is going to be a funny story.  Let me hurry home so Krillin could give me the play by play details.  I know the party is still going strong.*_

He put a little speed into his flight and zoomed off toward the clearing in the forest that he and his family considered home.  Much to his surprise, the party looked to be over for a longtime.  

_*Hmm, maybe mom and Yamucha's engagement didn't go off that well with everyone.  I totally understand their feelings but it's something we're all going to have to get used to._ *

Gohan saw his mother come into their backyard and he could easily see the distress in her face.  Yamucha then followed her out and they began talking.  Instead of disturbing them, and for him to hear the conversation, he quietly landed and suppressed his ki.  He was able to hear everything that was said between his mother and Yamucha and with each passing syllable it was getting harder and harder to keep from going super on the man.  That is until Yamucha grabbed his mother.

_*You are SO dead, bastard!*_

_____________

Yamucha looked into ChiChi's eyes, the woman who he loved for so long, couldn't believe she could possibly be using him.  But at the same time, it made perfect sense.

_*If she knew about how I felt why didn't she say something?  *_

ChiChi's eyes narrowed to thin slits as she growled to the man, "It was an arrangement Yamucha!!!  I didn't want to be alone and you didn't want to be alone.  You were someone to hold during my times of need and I was the same to you!"  Yamucha was about to rebuttal ChiChi's statement until he felt a sudden increase of ki.  He turned and saw Gohan standing there with blazing green eyes.  The teenage boy said in a eerily calm voice,

"Let go of her now."  Yamucha thought about protesting but knew it would be a lost battle before it started.  Also he could see how this looked from Gohan's standpoint.  He slowly released the woman and said to Gohan,

"It's not what you're thinking Gohan.  I would never hurt your mom."  Gohan looked at the man and growled,

"You need to leave at this very second before I am not able to control myself."  With that, the boy's hair flashed a bright gold.  Yamucha knew it was probably best to take the boy's advice and looked at his fiancé and said,

"Um, we'll talk when we're both in our right minds," and left Mount Poazu.

ChiChi looked at her son with the slightest hint of guilt because she knew he had heard the entire conversation.  She stepped close to Gohan and reached to touch him but he quickly jerked away from her hand.

"Gohan, I know you heard.  I…"  Gohan quickly interrupted his mother and said,

"You have made the only somewhat normal part of my life dysfunctional because you didn't want to be alone?!?  My brother thinks Yamucha is his dad because you didn't want to be alone!  Yamucha is ostracized from his life long friends and comrades because you didn't want to be alone!!!  Did you ever think that you were never alone?"  ChiChi's eyes glassed over with tears  as she heard her son's words and saw his angry face.  She opened her mouth to speak but nothing seemed to come out.  Gohan frowned harder as he watched his speechless mother.  

"I'm taking Goten and we're going to the lookout.  Goodbye."  With that, Gohan flew towards his brother's ki signature.

ChiChi watched her son retrieve her youngest child and Trunks and fly away from their home.  The build up of tears in her eyes overflowed and her voice came back with a loud sob.  She tried to walk into her home but her legs gave way under her and she found herself on the ground.  It didn't matter though.  The only thing that mattered was that her world was falling apart and she had no clue of how to put back the way it was.  

Through her tears she looked up to the sky and saw a star constellation that reminded her of how all of this madness started.   The star gathering looked liked a certain spiky hair man who she lived her life for but as fast as she saw the image, it was gone.  She heard a loud voice but wasn't sure who exactly would be yelling so maniacally.  At first she could make out what the voice was yelling but slowly the sounds came into focus and noticed the voice was saying 'Why Goku, why?'.  She then began to noticed the voice and realized it was her yelling.  Grief, guilt and shame washed over her like she had never experienced and the only thing she could do was allow her body to make the strange noises to call out to her long since slain husband.

__

_Girl, I love you so_

_Can't let you go_

_It feels so right_

_Having Someone to Hold_

__

**Hey… So what did you think?  Good, Bad, okay?  Review and tell me!!!  PEACE!!!!!  NaCoBe**


	14. Deep Rooted Fate

**Deep Rooted Fate**

**Readers:  So um where have you been NaCoBe?**

**NaCoBe:  I was on a secret mission.**

**Readers:  To where?**

**NaCoBe:  Well if I tell you it wouldn't be a secret, would it?**

**Readers:  I guess not.  It's just that you've been gone for so long!  We thought you bailed on us.**

**NaCoBe:  No I wouldn't bail.  It's just that time travel isn't as convenient as we all thought.  Too many dimensions.**

**Readers:  TIME TRAVEL?!?!**

**NaCoBe: Huh? (Shifty eyes ~_~)**

**Readers: You said time travel!!! Where'd you go!!!**

**NaCoBe: I have no clue of what you're talking about!  Now if you'll excuse me I have to go cook for all the Saiyajins that I'm trying to convince not to purge Earth. (Speaking to herself) I never would have thought THEY were real.  Go figure.**

**Readers: NaCoBe?!?  NACOBE!!!!  Come back here!!! Did you say Saiyajins?**

**Disclaimer:  Despite the fact that Saiyajins are real I still don't own them.  I should the way they're eating me out of house and home!!!**

Gohan held Goten in his arms while Trunks rode on his back.  Both boys felt how angry Gohan was by the way his ki had risen, although they couldn't place why this feeling was in their bones.  For this reason alone they remain extremely quiet.  However they were curious to know where they were going.  Trunks, being the braver of the two, took his chances and asked his unofficial big brother,

"Um Gohan?  Where're we goin'? My house isn't this way."  Gohan frown slightly but quickly reminded himself he wasn't angry with the younger boy and replied in a curt voice,

"To Kami's lookout.  If you want to go home you can contact Vegeta up there."  At this point Goten also became curious beyond a point of restraining himself and asked,

"Why are we goin' to the lookout?  Dende usually comes to visit us.  Besides we saw him today."  Gohan looked down at his gullible little brother and calmed down even more as his said,

"We need to give mom some alone time, that's all."  The young child smiled at his powerful sibling and snuggled against his strong bicep.  

Trunks, however, wasn't so easily fooled.  His intuition told him there were major holes in the explanation Gohan gave.  For one, he heard yelling before Gohan appeared and whisked them away.  Secondly, he's never known Aunt ChiChi to have a need for 'alone time'.  That's what his parents have when they'd go to their bedroom together in the middle of the day.  He asked,

"What, was she sleepy?"  Gohan turned his head slightly and inquired,

"No, why?"  Trunks shifted on the young man's back and replied,

"Well, mom and dad go to their bedroom when they need alone time. So maybe she needed a nap."  Gohan blushed slightly once he realized what Trunks was really talking about and said,

"My mom doesn't need the same alone time your parents need Trunks."  Gohan felt the boy shrug on his back and mumble to himself,

"I don't see how alone time could be different."  Gohan's expression became stern as he thought to himself,

"It is little man, trust me."

The rest of the flight was fairly silent which caused Goten to fall asleep from the serenity and the cool breeze.  Trunks called Goten a baby although he, himself, was fighting to keep his heavy lids open.  As he stifled a yawn he saw an extremely tall pole that looked as if it went to the heavens.  Gohan pulled his baby brother closer to him and told Trunks to hold on as he made a sharp 90° turn.  Goten's eyes open abruptly as he felt the dramatic change in direction.  

As the air quality began to change Goten instinctively placed his hands over his ears to avoid the popping sensation while Trunks groaned as the pressure began to build in his ear canal.  Gohan told both boys that they weren't much further and to hold on.  Trunks groans slowly turned to whimpers as he began to feel as if his head was going to explode from the pressure.  Gohan took heed to the boy's nonverbal plea then looked down at his brother only to see a steady stream of tears flowing from his eyes and his hands pressed violently against his ears.  Gohan gave a Piccolo-like smirk and thought to himself,

_*They can take being in 2 times gravity but can't deal with altitude, go figure.*_

He slowed his pace and stopped at Koran's tower and landed to dismount his two passengers.  The two small boys quickly stuck their fingers in their ears to try and clear the plugged feeling.  They were so indulged in their motions that they didn't notice the pudgy white cat staring at them.  Gohan walked over to Koran and gave a slight bow and said,

"Koran-sama, I apologize for dropping in unannounced but my brother and Trunks couldn't deal with the extreme change in altitude to get to the lookout."  The feline let out and chuckle that sounded like a shallow purr and said,

"That's okay Gohan, it's nice to finally see the second son of Goku and the heir of Vegeta."  The two boys turned to see the white cat and stood with their mouths wide open.  Goten looked at Trunks and said with astonishment,

"Wow, I thought Dende looked funny as a Piccolo look-alike but as a cat he looks even funnier."  Trunks shook his head while Koran and Gohan gave a full-bellied laugh.  Koran looked at the older Son descendant and said,

"He's like Goku in more ways than looks huh."  Gohan looked down at the cat and said,

"Yeah, more than we can believe."  

As the two watched Goten look around the tower with innocent curiosity Gohan thought to himself,

*I just wish he had dad here and all this madness would be over.*

______________________

Bulma walked in her room and carelessly kicked her sandals off, causing them to fling across the room.  She mumbled to herself as she pulled her now unusually long hair out of the intricate ponytail she adorned.  Her face was still flushed with anger although the issue with ChiChi and Yamucha occurred over 15 minutes ago.  Vegeta watched her go through her private tirade and wondered should he even try to find out why this is affecting her so much or leave it be.  After watching her almost trip over her previously discarded sandal, he figured it would be best to leave it be right now and headed to his gravity room.  

The woman knew her common-law husband was standing behind her watching her mild tantrum but disregarded him and told herself that she would have to answer to her action later on.  

*Well at this moment, I really don't care.  Vegeta can read my mind therefore he knows that I won't be happy until this engagement is dissolved.*

The woman sat at her lucrative vanity and began brushing the knots out of her hair.  As she held the brush in her hand she realized that her hand was still throbbing from the slap she delivered to Chi Chi's face.  The longer she held the brush, the more her small hand throbbed; however, she continued to untangle her aqua mane.  After she worked out a massive knot she placed the brush back onto the vanity, unable to withstand the intensifying pain surging through her hand.  As she stood from the vanity stool she vaguely wondered to herself,

*What the hell is Chi Chi's face made of!!!  She's a human just like me, maybe I slapped her harder than I thought.  Oh well.*

Bulma began running water for her bath and started to leave to gather her robe and nightgown until she ran into a fleshy brick wall.  She raised her eyes and came face to face with Vegeta midnight black eyes.  She clearly saw the agitation on his face but chose to ignore it.  As she walked around the man, she felt a strong vice grip around her bicep and a gruff voice say,

"You're not jealous that the weakling chose Kakkorot's wife.  You're jealous that she was picked twice over you."  Bulma's royal blue eyes darkened as she frowned and replied,

"What the hell are you talking about Vegeta?  How was ChiChi picked twice over me?"  The Saiyajin prince looked deep into his mate's eyes and said,

"Kakkorot picked her over you.  You had feelings for him despite the age difference and hoped he wouldn't marry her because he found you desirable when he saw you again.  You loathed her for a long-time and secretly wished Gohan was you and Kakkorot's offspring.  You pretended to be her friend for a long time but found out that you and her have a great deal in common.  Now that that human weakling has openly chosen her, you feel insecure again."  Bulma's eyes barely widened as a response to Vegeta's revelation, but that was more than enough for Vegeta to notice.  His expression morphed into a dark smirk, showing her that he noticed.

"I don't know where you got that crock-pot story from Vegeta but I really don't want to talk about this right now.  Please let me go."  

Vegeta stare at his mate as he held her then hastily released her and said,

"Fine woman, but you need to do three things and do them soon.  One, learn to control your subconscious, two, admit your jealousy and twisted desire for that batty woman's family, and three, get over it yesterday because you have a son to deal with here."  The Saiyajin strode past he mate and started for the door. Before he left the room, Bulma asked sarcastically in an almost inaudible voice,

"What about you Vegeta, do I have you too?"  He stopped at the doorway and replied clairvoyantly,

*"I'm still here aren't I?"*

Bulma watched the man leave the room and began to ponder over what he said as she slowly paced the room.

*I don't desire Goku and I KNOW I'm not jealous of ChiChi.  Okay, I did secretly wish that Gohan was my child but not because he is Goku's son but because Gohan was like the ultimate kid.  That was before I had Trunks though.*

She looked over at her vanity that adorned various photos of event throughout her life.  All of the pictures looked impeccable in their spotless frames; all except for one.  On the edge of the vanity a frame looked slightly out of sync with the direction of all the other frames.  It also lacked the polished shine that the rest of the frame held with its fingerprints on the glass and the slightly crumbled photo that rested inside it.  Her eyes widened as she focused in on the objectives in the picture; Goku, Gohan, and her at Kami Island moments before Radditz appeared and threw everyone's life into a whirlwind of discoveries, alterations, and defensiveness.

*Okay, maybe I did have a little crush on Goku, but come on!!!  Goku was hot when he grew up.  That's doesn't mean I wanted him.  Vegeta is wrong.*

She walked over to the vanity and picked up the picture and lightly stroked it as if she were stroking both Goku and Gohan's cheek.  Although she never realized it, she performed this motion every time she sits at her vanity since she placed the picture in a frame.  As she sat on the bench a small voice idly asked her what would Gohan look like if he'd been her and Goku's child.  She sat the picture back down as she looked at another snapshot of her and Gohan before the Namek trip.  She noticed how the young boy looked scared out of his wits, while at the same time determined.

*Gohan has grown so much.  He's so smart and witty.  He's going to be an excellent man.  That is if ChiChi doesn't ruin him.  I hope Trunks will turn to be a little like him.*

Bulma rose from the vanity bench and began disrobing for her bath.  As she lowered herself into the steamy bath, she allowed herself shed the stress of the day that seemed to weigh down on her.  In the mist of her relaxation, she drifted into a hazy nap as a sixteen-year reoccurring dream crept upon her mind; the dream of her being Mrs. Goku Son.

____________________________

Yamucha flew aimlessly as he tried to clear his mind.  No matter what he did he couldn't stop hearing ChiChi tell him in so many words that she wasn't with him because she loved him but because she didn't want to be lonely.  Tears burned behind his eyes as he realized that, in a way, he got what he deserved.  

*I hurt Bulma time and time again because of my fascination with ChiChi only to be hurt by ChiChi from an observation from Bulma's lover.  Karma's a bitch man!*

The man lowered himself to the ground and walked to a hut that part of him was surprised was still standing.  He climbed into he and Puar's old hideout that seemed a lot smaller than what he remembered.  

*I guess it's best I found out now before we got married.  That is if she intended on marrying me at all.*

As he shook sand of the small bed's pillow and blanket, a tear fell causing a small circumference of the grouty substance to clump into a small pebble.  He then remade the bed as another tear fell making a spot of the light blue sheet turn a cobalt blue.

*Well, Yamucha, I guess this is the story of your life.  Your loves lost to Saiyajins.  I can see how they were the most hated race in the universe.*

It wasn't until his head fell upon the pillow that a steady stream of tear began to flow.  The stream continued until he became emotionally tired and fell asleep. But before he fell into his muddled slumber he said out loud to his long-time love, although she was nowhere around,

"ChiChi, I will always love you.  Always have and always will."

Girl I love you so

Can't let you go

'Cause it feels so right

Having Someone to Hold 

You!!! Yeah you!!!! Are you going to review?  If you don't I'll install "The Ring" video onto your computer and you'll be VERY sorry in seven days.  Trust me you don't  want me to do that…  

Just playing… But review please.

PEACE!!!!!!!

NaCoBe


End file.
